Cirque delusion
by lobunaluna
Summary: Un misterioso circo ha llegado y se ha asentado cerca del santuario. A simple vista un circo normal... pero este posee un curioso historial. En él, varias personas(entre ellos guerreros de dioses, de la guerra,de otras culturas) han desaparecido una vez terminada su función. ¿Qué es lo que se oculta dentro de su carpa?Podrán los caballeros descubrirlo o ellos también desaparecerán.
1. Llega el circo

_**Saint Seiya es de **__**Masami Kurumada.**_

_Llega el circo__  
_

_Rodorio._

-Miren abra un circo…-Shun miraba el cartel, donde anunciaba con vivos colores al "Cirque of phantoms"-Que dicen… hace tiempo que no hacemos una salida.-Shiryu asintió, Seiya solo de dedico a sonreír, a Hyoga que le parecían aburridos los circos soltó un bufido. Ikki ni se molestó realizar un gesto.

-Pues vallamos le pedimos permiso al patriarca y asunto resuelto… Volvemos. –Shiryu miro su reloj-Se nos hace tarde.

_Casa del patriarca._

-Ya son 5 los caballeros, de plata, desaparecidos-Shion se acarició el mentón.-Camus quiero que vallas de incognito y averigües que pasa en ese lugar… En cada ciudad que está presente ese circo se producen desapariciones.

-Si señor…-Camus había escuchado la información otorgada por el patriarca. Este le tendió unos papeles, la poca información obtenida hasta el momento.-Iré apenas este ese circo abierto.

-Camus… recuerda que debes ir de incognito. No lleves tu armadura. Trata de buscar una buena cuartada para estar allí. –El patriarca le miro.-Algo me dice que quien está detrás de esto no es ningún ser poco inteligente.-El caballero asintió y se retiró. El patriarca se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una sala. Donde esperaban varias deidades, de diversos panteones, junto con Athena.

-¿Ya le has informado todo a Camus?-Pregunto Athena.

-Solo lo necesario, no eh dicho que varias de las personas desaparecidas son guerreros de otras deidades.-Informo Shion.

-Espero que podamos saber que le paso a mis guerreros y de los de los demás.- Huitzilopochtli dios Azteca de la guerra miro a su par griega.-Juro que por más que los eh buscado ninguno aparece… no percibo su esencias de vida… o cosmos como tú le llamas.

-Explícate de nuevo… ¿Cómo fue que sucedió…? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les viste?-Pregunto de nuevo Athena.

-Yo estaba en mi templo, con mis guerreros, cuando uno propuso salir esa noche. Como últimamente no hay guerra, entre mis hermanos, decidí darles permiso.-Comenzó el dios- Como les prohibí ir a los bares, no hay peor cosa que guerreros alcoholizados, fueron a un circo que se presentaba en las afueras de la ciudad… Para distraerse un rato. Luego de pasadas unas horas solo sentí el cosmos de uno de mis muchachos… pero por un breve momento y no volví a sentir nada más de ellos-El dios miro a sus pares.-9 guerreros… todos desaparecidos en una misma noche en un corto lapsus de tiempo. No los eh visto desde entonces… eh buscado hasta el cansancio y comencé a seguir a ese circo… Algo maléfico emana de él.

-Algo parecido a sucedido con 3 de mis 7 guerreros…-Camaxtli miro a todos.-Fueron a ese circo y nunca volvieron… Y supongo que a todos nos ha pasado… es llamativo que todos seamos justamente dioses de la guerra.-Los demás lo meditaron, tenían razón todos eran deidades relacionadas con la guerra.

-Debo admitir que lo mismo paso en Roma…-Belona miro a las otras deidades… -La única que volvió… no es capaz de decirme nada. Volvió antes que sus camaradas.-Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en Athena- Por eso deduzco que si se retiran antes de terminada la función como lo hizo ella, porque se aburría, se ha lo que sea que atrape a nuestros guerreros sucede terminada esta.

-Tienes que prevenir a tu guerrero Athena.-Chi You le miro, era el de aspecto más anciano entre las deidades presentes. Ese circo había pasado por China y al retirase se había llevado consigo a sus guerreros.- al igual que vos Athena… tengo 12 guerreros uno por cada signo zodiacal de mi región…-El dios bajo la vista- Y ahora están desaparecidos…-la deidad china suspiro- Sé que son guerreros medio cirqueros, me he reído hasta el cansancio por sus payadas, pero nunca desaparecen así…-el dios levanto la vista- Fueron a ese circo para ver a los acróbatas y jamás volvieron.-Sus ojos expresaban una profunda pena. Él quería a sus guerreros bromistas de regreso.

-Se entiende tu pesar… yo también extraño a mis locos bebedores de mate… -Epunamun le miro.-Ese maldito circo… le he seguido desde la Argentina… En México me encontré con él-Señalo a su par mexicano.- Camaxtli tiene razón no me había fijado que todos somos dioses de la guerra.

-Como dios protector de los humanos… les recuerdo que nuestro fin no es solo recuperar a los guerreros que hemos perdido-Dijo el calmado Hachiman- También han desaparecido, en menor escala, civiles.

-Tú y Athena son protectores de los humanos-Belona les miro.-Yo no. Aunque tiene un buen punto… sin humanos que peleen… No somos nada.

-Yo vengo en representación de las otras deidades de la guerra de Egipto, dado que todas hemos perdido o extraviado a nuestros guerreros en las mismas circunstancias que ustedes-La diosa Neit se acomodó sus ropajes de estilo egipcio antiguo.-Mis hijos y camaradas están "desprotegidos" dado que mi deber es cuidar tanto de ellos como de la civilización egipcia.

-Es inevitable que tenemos que hacer algo… Antes que ese circo se mueva y se lleve consigo a varios guerreros.-Comento al fin Athena, que parecía meditar todo…- ¿Han entrado al circo?

-Yo lo intente, pero hay una especie de barrera que me repele.-Informo Hachiman, los otros dioses asintieron como dando a entender que también lo habían intentado-Y si elevo mi cosmos corro el riesgo de cometer un error y dañar a mis guerreros o a los civiles que se hallen ahí. Si es que están ahí.

-Todo depende de lo que Camus de Acuario averigüe esta noche…-Dijo la diosa de la guerra justa.-Lo enviare a él porque es uno de mis caballeros más capaces que tengo. Sé que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias.

_Fuera de la casa patriarcal._

-El patriarca no está por ningún lado…-Shun se acercó a sus amigos en compañía de Seiya- Supongo que no le molestara que salgamos esta noche. Además iremos a un circo. No puede pasarnos nada.

-Que nos puede pasar… -Dijo distraído Ikki.-Lo único que puede pasarnos en que confundan a Seiya con un primate.-Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír. Al poco rato luego de haberse abrigado partieron hacia el circo.

_Cirque of phantoms_

Camus caminaba por los stands colocados, en una posición para que pareciera una feria, donde se vendían golosinas o se podrían realizar determinados juegos. Que como pudo observar el caballero estaban arreglados. Detrás de la fila de estos lugares estaba la inmensa carpa del circo y detrás de esta los carromatos donde vivían los artistas del circo y se tenían a los animales. A pesar de todo este ambiente cálido, con familias y jóvenes recorriendo el lugar. El caballero sentía que el lugar estaba sombrío. Parecía que algo absorbía la calidez y la luz que se supone estaba presente en ese lugar.

-Maestro Camus…-Al oír la voz sintió que el corazón se le helaba. Hyoga se acercaba junto a sus camaradas de bronce.- ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-Shun traía consigo un inmenso elefante de peluche. Alguien si había sido capaz de vencer las trampas en los juegos. El caballero recordó que el patriarca le había informado de los guerreros y civiles que desaparecían misteriosamente en ese lugar.

-Hyoga… muchachos váyanse de aquí… No es seguro.-Dijo con una voz que no aceptaba replicas.

-No es seguro para los comerciantes…-Seiya se acercaba con cuatro osos de peluche de tamaño familiar.-Seguramente a Saori le gustaran estos osos. Derribe cuatro veces seguidas las botellas.

-¿Por qué no es seguro?-Pregunto Ikki.

-¿No lo sienten?-Los jóvenes le miraron como no entendiendo la pregunta, estaba claro ellos no lo percibían.-Han desaparecido personas en este lugar… No es prudente que estén aquí.

-Maestro Camus… si usted me lo permite quiero ayudarle en averiguar que pasa en este lugar.-Pidió Hyoga. A él no le gustaban los circos, pero con tal de realizar una misión junto a su maestro lo toleraría. Los demás asintieron, opinaban lo mismo. 12 ojos miran mejor que dos.

-Está bien… pero no se separen. –Pidió Camus. El patriarca le dijo que tuviera una buena cuartada, estar "vigilando" a unos adolescentes le parecía una cuartada bastante creíble. Llego la hora de entrar a la función y así lo hicieron sin bajar la guardia.

-BIENVENIDOS AL CIRQUE OF PHANTOMS-Comenzó una mujer, la aparente presentadora.-ESTA NOCHE VERÁN A LOS MEJORES ACRÓBATAS Y ARTISTAS DE LOS CINCO CONTINENTES. POR FAVOR NADA DE CAMARAS DE FOTO O CELULARES… -pidió esta con una sonrisa. El espectáculo comenzó… a medida que avanzaba los guerreros comenzaron a sentir algo, cuanto más se acercaban al final. Sentían como sus músculos se entumecían, pero lo asociaron con el hecho de estar tanto tiempo sentados sobre tablones de madera... El espectáculo incluía hazañas con animales de circo.

_-Camus ¿Me oyes?-_pregunto Shion.

_-Si patriarca.-_Respondió este mientras miraba a los acróbatas del trapecio.

_-No te quedes toda la función… Sospechamos que…_-El mensaje se cortó.

_-¿Patriarca?-_Llamo Camus…-_ ¿Patriarca me oye?-_No hubo respuesta.-Muchachos el que pueda comuníquese con el patriarca.-Los jóvenes asintieron…

-Y YA CASI ESTAMOS EN EL FINAL…-La presentadora volvió a aparecer en escena.-NECESITO UN VOLUNARIO PARA ESTE TRUCO.-Miro hacia las gradas y diviso a Hyoga, cuya cara de aburrimiento y pesadez sobresalía entre las de los demás presentes. A pesar que muchos niños levantaran la mano lo mismo algunos jóvenes. La mujer sonrió.-EL MUCHACHO RUBIO DE CHAQUETA BLANCA Y REMERA AZUL… POR FAVOR BAJE… SERA MI VICTIMA ESTA NOCHE.-Dijo la mujer robando un estallido de risas por parte de muchos presentes.

-Hyoga… habla de vos…-Shun miro algo asustado a su camarada. Que ante una mirada, algo preocupada, de su maestro descendió. Eso de "mi victima esta noche", había perturbado a los seis caballeros.

-Bueno muchacho… me honra saber que colabora-La mujer realizo una reverencia cuando este se acercó robando otra risa a los presentes menos a sus camaradas.-Le puedes decir al público tu nombre.

-Hyoga…-dijo el rubio fríamente.

-Huy que frio el lindo cisne…-Hyoga le miro sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Camus se movió un poco en su asiento.-Pareces uno, con esa piel tan blanca…- la mujer sonrió.- Al parecer alguien no conoce el bronceador.-otro estallido de risas por parte de los presentes.-Bueno… esta noche los deleitare con un truco magia.-Los caballeros de bronce se pusieron atentos…-Si el caballero, están amable de entrar.-Unos asistentes llegaron trayendo una caja de color violeta donde tranquilamente podría entrar un adulto. Hyoga con algo de recelo ingreso a la caja.

-¿Qué le pasara a Hyoga?-Pregunto el preocupado Shun. Camus negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba dispuesto actuar si algo le pasaba a su discípulo. Vieron como la mujer tomaba un látigo del mismo color que la caja.

-El truco será…-La mujer miro al público.-Transformare a este joven en un animal.-La mujer hizo un rápido movimiento con el látigo y apenas este toco la caja se produjo una cortina de humo. Cuando esta abrió la caja, salió un bello cisne de plumaje blanco. Al que los asistentes se apresuraron en agarrar y meter en una jaula. Mientras el público aplaudía ante el maravilloso truco. No todo el público aplaudía, los caballeros de bronce y Camus sentían que el miedo les subía por la espalda. Ya no sentían el cosmos de Hyoga.

-GRACIAS POR VENIR ESTA NOCHE…-La mujer realizo una reverencia mientras las luces de la pista se iban apagando-Recomienden el show.

La gente se retiró menos los caballeros. Cuando quisieron levantarse alguna fuerza les obligaba a mantenerse donde estaban.

-No puedo levantarme…-Ikki trataba por todo los medios levantarse del lugar.

-Yo tampoco hermano.-Informo Shun, quien ya comenzaba a elevar su cosmos junto con Seiya y Shiryu.

-CABALLEROS… ¿SE VAN TAN PRONTO?-La luz que enfocaba al centro de la arena se prendió dejando a la vista a la presentadora.-SI EL SHOW APENAS ACABA DE EMPESAR…

Continuara.

_**Notas:**_

_**Huitzilopochtli**_

_Dios del sol y de la voluntad, patrón de la guerra, de las tácticas bélicas, de las batallas y del fuego, regidor del Sur._

_**Camaxtli.**_

_En la mitología tlaxcalteca era el dios de la caza, de la guerra, la esperanza y el fuego (que había inventado). Fue uno de los cuatro dioses creadores de la Tierra. Los Chichimecas lo consideraron su dios tribal. La concepción e importancia primordial de Camaxtli como deidad de la guerra y de la caza, se vio reflejada en sus atavíos y en los rituales que se le ofrecían en Tlaxcala durante el mes catorce llamado Quecholli._

_**Belona**_

_En la mitología romana, Belona era la diosa de la guerra, hija de Forcis y Ceto, compañera de Marte. Se creía que era uno de los dioses númenos de los romanos (sin una mitología particular y posiblemente de origen etrusco) y muchos suponen que habría sido la deidad romana original de la guerra. Su nombre está directamente relacionado con la palabra moderna «beligerante» (literalmente, 'que está en guerra'). En el arte, se le representa con casco, coraza, espada, lanza y antorcha._

_**Chi You**_

_Es un dios de la guerra de las mitologías china y coreana. En la mitología de la etnia miao fue un sagaz rey. En su idioma, Chi You significa "abuelo". Para algunos coreanos fue un emperador mítico de la antigua Corea._

_También es conocido como Qi Yu, el dios de la lluvia, descendiente de Shennong, el inventor de la agricultura. A veces se le representa como mitad gigante, mitad toro, con la parte anterior de la cabeza cubierta, o hecha, de hierro._

_A lo largo de la historia, en Asia oriental mucha gente ha adorado a Chi You como el dios guardián de la guerra. De acuerdo con las Memorias históricas de Sima Qian, el rey Gaozu de la dinastía Han rezó frente a la tumba de Chi You antes de la última batalla contra el general qin Xiang Yu y venció. El almirante coreano Yi Sun Sin, que defendió su país frente a las invasiones niponas en el siglo XVI, también veneraba a Chu You._

_**Epunamun**_

_El Epunamun sería un espíritu o ser en las creencias Mapuche, equivalente a un dios de la guerra, el cual se describía como un dador de consejos de batalla; aunque además solía también ser considerado como un espíritu burlón cuyos consejos extraviados era preciso seguir por miedo a que se enojase. Los mapuches destinaban su culto a diversas ceremonias y un baile que consistía en una serie de saltos con ambos pies que se hacían llevando el compás de ejecución con varios cultrunes a la vez._

_**Hachiman**_

_Hachiman (__八幡神__Hachiman-shin / Yawata no kami?) en el shintoismo es el dios de la guerra, pero también venerado como dios de la agricultura y deidad tutelar de Japón, al que le otorga felicidad y paz. Además es venerado como protector de la vida humana, y en algunos templos como dios de los marineros. El animal que lo simboliza y que además es su mensajero es la paloma._

_**Neit**_

_Neit, también llamada Tehenut "La Libia", es una antiquísima diosa egipcia cuyo culto proviene del periodo predinástico, en el cual tenía forma de escarabajo, después fue diosa de la guerra y la caza, y diosa inventora. Esposa de Seth y madre de Sobek en el Imperio Antiguo, considerada protectora del faraón, e identificada con la abeja. Protege asimismo a Osiris y a Ra con sus flechas que adormecen a los malos espí el Imperio Nuevo se convierte en la "diosa madre", ser andrógino creador de dioses y hombres, la que engendró el universo a través de siete flechas (o siete palabras, pues también se decía que creaba a través de la palabra) con las que hizo surgir la colina primordial. En el periodo saíta es una diosa nacional y se la proclamará "Madre de todos los dioses"._


	2. El cáliz del mal

_Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada._

_El cáliz del mal._

_Casa del patriarca._

-¿Cómo es que los caballeros de bronce no aparecen?-Shion miro sorprendido a Milo, que llevaba horas buscando a los chicos. Se supone que se juntaría a mirar una película y jugar video juegos. Pero estos jamás habían aparecido.

-Patriarca Shion… por más que los eh buscado nadie los ah visto-Milo con una rodilla contra el suelo, miro a al ex caballero.- desde que partieron hacia Rodorío hace unas horas.

-¿Rodorío?-Dijo una voz, una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos escarlata le miro.- ¿Por casualidad ellos fueron hacia el circo?

-Puede ser pero-Milo se levanto y la miro- ¿Por qué pregunta sobre el circo? ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Belona una de las diosas de la guerra romana-La joven le miro.-Y ese circo es peligroso, todos los guerreros que han entrado a ese lugar no salen. -Milo se levanto del suelo alarmado, las otras deidades se acercaron.

-¿Milo que sucede? Tú no te asustas porque si…-Athena le miro fijamente mientras decía esas palabras.

-Mu y Aldebarán llevaron a Kiki a ese circo. Me dijeron para ir…-Al oír esa aterradora noticia Shion comenzó a temblar mientras se ponía pálido.

-¿El caballero de Acuario ya volvió?-Pregunto Epunamun.

- ¿Camus? -Nilo les miro aterrado, Acuario estaba vacía. - ¿Camus fue solo a ese circo?

-Si, lo enviamos a investigar…-Informo Athena, no sentía el cosmos del caballero. -Shion ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Camus?-El gran maestro negó con la cabeza.-Llama a la orden dorada.

Solo tomo un par de minutos tener a casi toda la orden dorada presente. Obviamente los faltantes, eran Aries, Tauro y Acuario, fueron percibidos por sus colegas.

-¿Donde está Aldebarán?-Pregunto Kanon. -Tambien falta Mu… es extraño que no estén aquí…

-¿Y Camus?-Pregunto Shaka.

-Caballeros…-Comenzó Shion, para parar el parloteo de los guerreros con respecto a los ausentes.

-¿Patriarca puede decirnos donde están Mu, Aldebarán y Camus?-Pregunto Dohko, el hecho de que llamara Patriarca a Shion era una mala señal. El antiguo maestro parecía muy serio, y la razón de esta era que no sentía hace varias horas el cosmos de Shiryu. Ya comenzaba a preocuparle le había dicho que iría con los otros chicos al nuevo circo y no había regresado, tampoco le respondía cuando le llamaba por cosmos.

-Antes de responder a esa pregunta… Quiero presentarles a ellos-El Patriarca se levanto y se acerco a las deidades.-Ella es Belona junto con Athena y Ares forma la trinidad de la guerra en la cultura romana.-Indico a la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos escarlata, que portaba una armadura de color sangre. -Ella es Neit-Indico a la mujer de piel morena y cabellera negra-Diosa madre de los Egipcios y diosa de la guerra…- La mujer hizo una inclinación de la cabeza.-El es Epunamun, dios de la guerra de la cultura Mapuche-El hombre realizo una graciosa reverencia.

-Yo soy Hachiman, dios de la guerra en el shintoísmo-El hombre realizo una reverencia más respetuosa que su par sudamericano. Shion agradeció eso… necesitaba un poco de respiro.

-Bueno… él es Huitzilopochtli, lo dije bien…-El mencionado asintió.-Dios de la guerra Azteca-A los guerreros ver tantos dioses de la guerra juntos no les estaba causando mucha gracia.-Camaxtli dios _Tlaxcalteca_ de la guerra y la esperanza-Lo ultimo lo agrego para calmar un poco a los guerreros.- Por último él es-indico al más anciano de las deidades. Que en comparación con todo los otros, de aspecto joven e imponente**, **Chi You tenía un aspecto más afable.-Chi You dios Chino de la guerra.

Los guerreros realizaron respetuosas reverencias ante las deidades. Aunque para los dioses era palpable la incertidumbre en los guerreros.

-Se que estar todos nosotros presentes es una señal de mala augurio-Dijo al fin Belona.-Pero vinimos aquí a pedirles su ayuda y la de su diosa.-Los guerreros algo sorprendidos, que tantas deidades de la guerra se presentaran para pedirles ayuda, sintieron subir un poco su propios egos de guerreros.- El circo que está aquí cerca a pasado cerca de nuestras tierras y cuando se retira.-La diosa cerró los ojos.-Desaparecen nuestras tropas. En el caso de mis pares Americanos… han desaparecido las tropas completas de Epunamun, formados por guerreros de Chile y Argentina, y las de Huitzilopochtli-Informo la diosa.- en el caso de Camaxtli solo desaparecieron tres guerreros que asistieron a la funcione de ese circo.-Informo la diosa.

-¿En el caso de los demás?-pregunto Milo mirando a las deidades.

_-Lo mismo. Los dioses de la guerra egipcios hemos perdido la totalidad de nuestras tropas. No aparecen, fueron a distintas funciones y _paso lo mismo entraron, pero no salieron.-Neit cerró los ojos.

-Y nuestros compañeros ausentes… supongo que fueron a ese circo al igual que mi discípulo.-Dijo al fin Dohko. Las deidades se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Su discípulo?-Chi You le miro.- ¿Fue a ese circo?-Milo comenzó a temblar, si Shiryu fue… también lo habían hecho los otros.

-Si se fue con sus amigos…-Informo Dohko.-Shion, si nos hubieran informado con respecto a ese circo, no hubiera dejado que Shiryu, Shun, Seiya, Ikki y Hyoga fueran.

-¿Los chicos fueron?-Athena le observo apresada por el pánico. –Como es que los chicos… pudieron ir allí.

-Ellos no sabían que era un lugar peligroso… De haberlo sabido no se hubieran acercado.-Les reprocho Dohko.

-El caballero de Libra tiene razón, si se les hubiera advertido a todos ahora no habría 9 personas desaparecidas.-Dijo tranquila Belona.

-¿Nueve?-Saga miro sorprendido a las deidades, sus cuentas mentales de daban 8 personas.- ¿Quien es la novena persona?

-Kiki…-Dijo al fin Milo, luego de un largo silencio.-Se fue con Aldebarán y Mu a ver la función del circo.-La cara de todos los miembros de la orden dorada se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes…?-Pregunto Aioros. A diferencia suya, su hermano se sentía un tanto aliviado, tenía pensado invitar a Marín al circo para distraerse un rato. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se le ocurría preguntarle y hubieran ido hoy?

-Lo siento chicos… No quería que esto pasara…-Informo Athena.

-¿Saben que es exactamente qué es lo que les pasa?-Pregunto Shura, con una expresión fría como la piedra en su rostro...

-No sabemos… Ninguno puede entrar a ese circo.-Informo Hachiman…-Se lo que sea ese circo… Hay algo que nos impide acercarnos.

-¿Que haremos entonces?-Pregunto Afrodita. La diosa Belona le miro.

-Esperar… No podemos movernos ahora sería un acto imprudente.

-Supongo que superaron sus límites de imprudencia hoy. -Comenzó Milo, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de las deidades.

-Creo que esas palabras, las tenemos merecidas.-Dijo Belona con una sonrisa cómplice.-No por ser dioses estamos exentos de cometer errores.

_Cirque of phantoms_

Camus trataba de liberar sus manos de las habilidosas ataduras. No hacía mucho que había recobrado la conciencia, no era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado luego de que esa mujer se presentara después de terminada la "función". Cuando despertó se encontró atado de manos, a un poste de madera, sus pies estaban sujetos con grilletes a una estaca en el suelo. Lo que más le molestaba, a parte de hallarse así de indefenso, era la mordaza y la soga que llevaba atada al cuello (Para asegurarse que no se moviera mucho y se mantuviera siempre contra el poste) que le dificultaban el respirar. Decidió relajar los músculos. Ahora quieto la soga del cuello no molestaba tanto, pero sentirla contra su piel le seguía causando molestia. Trato de enfocar su vista en el lugar, era una de las carpas menores… donde se guardaban elementos para las funciones... Trato de hacer memoria para saber que había pasado con los caballeros de bronce e Hyoga. ¡HYOGA! Había desaparecido luego de que esa mujer realizara ese "truco" de magia. Sintió que la rabia le invadía, había intentado tomar todos los recaudos posibles, pero lo habían tomado por sorpresa al final.

-Ya despertó caballero.-Escucho una risa de mujer… la "presentadora" se acerco a él mientras le sonreía con burla. En su cintura estaba el maldito látigo y en una mano llevaba un cáliz…- ¿Esta cómodo? Su mirada me dice que no… supongo que querrá refrescar su garganta. -Movió el cáliz frente a Camus. Le quito la mordaza a Camus… quien junto sus labios formando una fina línea.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo luego de un largo silencio.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Si somos muchos… los que estamos en esto…-Camus miro a la mujer sin mostrar ningún indicio de sorpresa.-Toma qué tal si bebes… tantas horas de sueño debieron de hacerte tener sed.

-No beberé nada de lo que tú me des…-Gruño el joven.

-Bueno si así lo quieres… Iré hacer que Andrómeda beba de la copa que eh preparado para él-La joven le coloco la mordaza de nuevo a Camus.-Espero que disfrutes de tu soledad… no beberás ni comerás nada… Lo único que te darán para beber… es esta copa.-La joven sonrió.-Es una pena Acuario… eres un chico muy lindo.-La joven salió de la carpa dejando solo a Camus.

Camus, sintió que la ira le hervía la sangre. No sabía porque, pero se hacia una idea de quién era esa mujer… Y Shun estaba indefenso ante ella… por que dijo: eran varios. Esta casi seguro que su interlocutora era una de las dos famosas hechiceras de la mitología griega, conocidas por sus brebajes y demás…, pero ¿Los demás quienes eran? Cerró los ojos, nada podía hacer estando ahí atado.

En otra de las carpas del circo, una mujer estaba sentada frente a un joven de cabellera verde aun inconsciente.

-No despierta aun.- La "presentadora" entro a la carpa. La otra mujer negó con la cabeza.- ¿En que será esta vez?

-Sorpresa…-La mujer sonrío…-Ya verás cuando despierte. Tenemos que ver como están las nuevas atracciones…

La mujer se levanto del suelo y salió en compañía de la otra. Shun abrió los ojos, había estado consiente todo el tiempo que la temible joven estuvo con él. Porque lo sentía algo terrible emanaba de ella. Su respiración era algo presurosa ahora. Recordaba gran parte de lo que había acontecido esa noche. Recordaba a Mu, Aldebarán y Kiki sentados, incapaces de moverse, en otra de las gradas. Como la mujer con toda la burla posible les anunciaba que ellos ahora serian parte de su circo. Por que según ella los seres mortales no eran más que unos payasos, que realizaban sus actos para satisfacer los deseos de los dioses. Y que ella se aseguraría de montar un verdadero espectáculo, formado por los guerreros de los dioses de la guerra de todos los panteones...

_Zona de carromatos._

Un león joven de melena escasa, muestra de su corta edad, con una cicatriz en el rostro y unos curiosos ojos azules, daba vueltas por su pequeña jaula. Rugió cuando observo a las dos mujeres acercarse.

-CALLADO…-La presentadora saco su látigo y con el golpe la jaula del león. Se acerco, pero a prudente distancia de las zarpas del animal.-Se que puedes entenderme… pórtate bien. O tu hermano seguirá tu mismo camino.-El león soltó un ronco gruñido, pero nada más. Su acompañante se acerco a otra de las jaulas, en ella se hallaba un caballo de precioso pelaje blanco.

-Pegaso… que lindo te vez como caballo.-El animal soltó un formidable relincho mientras hacía golpear sus cascos contra el suelo.- Compórtate pequeño… mañana te domaran. Esperamos que participes del Show.-Esta soltó una alegre risa y comenzó a caminar hacia otra de las carpas.

En ella se hallaba atado Shiryu y junto con él, también atado, estaba Kiki. Mu y Aldebarán eran dos palomas blancas atrapadas en una jaula junto con otras. Hyoga estaba atrapado dentro de una jaula un poco más grande, solo. Era un precioso cisne de color blanco, el cisne que había aparecido en la función.

_En un carromato, de la gente del circo._

-Esto es…-Una joven sacaba un collar armado: con un cordón negro y una cruz de madera.-Esto es de uno de los chicos… Tengo que llevárselo a mi señora.-Cerro el baúl en el cual había encontrado el collar, lleno de ropa y objetos que suponía pertenencias de los guerreros desaparecidos. Para luego volver a poner el candado, que no le había sido mucho trabajo abrir. Salió del carromato y con sumo cuidado salió del circo. Una vez dentro del bosque cercano, se produjo un destello rojo, la joven se dirigió al santuario de Athena, donde su diosa aguardaba.

_Casa del patriarca. Santuario de Athena._

Los dioses junto con los guerreros estaban fuera de la casa. Necesitaban respirar algo que no fuera el densa atmosfera que se había generado dentro de la casa. Un ave, aparentemente un halcón por su tamaño, llego y se poso sobre la baranda que resguardaba el precipicio.

-Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti…-La diosa Belona miro al halcón y sonrío.

-Sabes que es un halcón ¿no?-Pregunto burlón Epunamun.

-¿Sabes lo que es una metamorfosis?-Le replico esta en el mismo tono. Se produjo un destello rojo, y en lugar del Halcón había una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos miel.-Haz encontrado algo…-Como simple respuesta la joven extendió la mano y dejo caer un collar al que tenia entrelazado en sus dedos.-El collar de Miguel de León guerrero. Fascinante.-La diosa se acerco y tomo el collar.- ¿Dónde?

-En un baúl, resguardado en uno de los carromatos. –Informo esta con una voz que casi sonaba a militar.-Estaba cerrado con candado, mi señora, había objetos y ropa ahí guardados.

-Su pongo que si revisamos ese baúl, hallaremos más pertenencias de nuestros guerreros.-Dijo Hachiman con calma.

-¿Sabes quién está detrás de esto?-Pregunto Athena.

-No, señora. -Respondió automáticamente.

-Eres media militar ¿No?-Pregunto burlón Milo. La verdad que la postura de la joven y su forma de responder le hacían verle así.

-Fui sargento del 4° Regimiento Antiaéreo en Mantova, perteneciente a las fuerzas armadas de la República Italiana, señor.- Respondió está en el mismo tono.

-Sí, es militar.-dijo Kanon.

-¿Que nos puedes decir?-Pregunto Belona ignorando a los caballeros de Athena y toda la situación.

-El circo está protegido, pude notar personas que poseían cosmos vigilando los al redor del límite periférico... Me vi obligada a ocultar el mío, para no ser detectada, mi señora.-La joven tomo un poco de aire.-No pude sentir el cosmos de mis camaradas, pero tengo la sospecha que siguen ahí. ¿O sino por que mantendrían sus pertenencias en ese lugar?-Los dioses lo meditaron, sería algo torpe dejar evidencia si cometiste un asesinato.-Mi señora, la presentadora del circo, es quien posee el cosmos más poderoso. Ese lugar está lleno de cosmos hostiles.

-Gracias Electra.-La diosa le miro.-Descansa, acabas de arriesgarte mucho.

-Sí, señora.-La joven pareció relajarse.

-¿Que haremos…?-Pregunto Neit.

-Planear el próximo paso.-Dijo Athena.

_Continuara..._


	3. Paseo nocturno

_Paseo nocturno._

_Noche siguiente, al encuentro de los dioses._

-Así que te llamas Electra…-Milo caminaba al lado de la que supuestamente debería hacer de su amiga. La joven caminaba mirado todo con suma frialdad, Aioria y Marín caminaban un poco más adelante para ellos era más fácil simular se una pareja…. Dado que era una pareja.

-Sabes que mi señora me presento con ese nombre…-La guerrera le miro- Para que preguntas….

-No estaba preguntando…-Miro hacia una de los stands de la feria. Uno de los encargados le miraba fijamente.-Ese no nos saca la vista de encima…

-Si lo sé…-La joven se acercó a un juego de tirar las botellitas.

-¿Quieres que te gane un oso?-El caballero miro a Aioria, este acababa de ganar un inmenso León de peluche para su novia.

-No, gracias… puedo sola.-Pago tomo una de las pelotas y derribo las botellitas.-Quiero el oso gris.

-Chico, parece que tu novia no quiere la reconciliación…-Dijo el joven encargado con acento español…

-Si… me busque a una complicada…-Milo abrazo a la joven por los hombros y se la llevo de ahí.-Ese no parecía malo…

-Hay algo extraño en él…-Le dijo esta cortante mientras se sacaba el brazo de sus hombros.- ¿O me vas a decir que no viste la pulsera y el cosmos energía que salía de ella?

-Sentí algo… pero no se… -Milo miro nervioso todo.- Hay algo raro en todo este lugar.

-PASEN….PASEN…-Un hombre vestido con un llamativo traje de gala y gorra llamaba la atención a todos los transeúntes… Aioria y Marín se les unieron, mientras compartían un algodón de azúcar- EL PASEO DEL AMOR… ESPECIAL PARA PAREJAS… -El sujeto miro a Milo y Electra-QUE TAL EL CABALLERO Y LA DAMA… PARECE QUE NO ESTA HACIENDO BIEN SU PAPEL EN ESTA CITA…-Milo hizo una mueca mientras los otros tres ahogaron una risa, al igual que muchos presentes.-PASE Y ENAMORE MÁS A SU NOVIA… UN PASEO QUE JAMÁS OLVIDARAN…

-Ni se les ocurra subir… algo no huele bien ahí.-dijo Marín por cosmos. Las dos parejas se alejaron…

-Opino igual que tú… ese sujeto me puso los pelos de punta.-Informo Electra.

-Qué curioso pensé que no tenías sentimientos.-comento burlón Milo.

-Mi hermano menor es uno de los desaparecidos...-Dijo esta secamente, para luego para y mirar fijamente al de ojos turquesa.-No puedo demostrarme simpática cuando no sé qué fue…-La joven dejo de hablar de golpe.- ¿Miguel?-Los caballeros dirigieron su vista hacia el joven, que creía, era el mencionado… Este estaba en uno de los puestos. La joven no se acercó a él sino que le miro desde la distancia. El joven se dispuso a atender a una pareja que quería sin duda ganar uno de los peluches.

-Es peligroso que te acerques…-Le dijo Marín, entendiendo que el joven debía de ser uno de sus compañeros…

-Fíjense si tiene un brazalete de bronce en alguna de sus muñecas.- Pidió Milo, Aioria y Marín asintieron y se acercaron al joven. Aioria jugó a tirar los dardos, luego de obtener un unicornio para Marín, volvió.- ¿Tiene uno…?

-En el cuello… y algo más-Marín les miro.-No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación que nos pedía ayuda con la mirada…

-Por un breve momento…-Concluyo Aioria, había sido solo unos miserables segundos… pero había visto el silencioso pedido de auxilio en los ojos grises.

-Volvamos…-Dijo fríamente la guerrera de Belona-No me llamaría la atención que los demás estuvieran por aquí…

-¿Y la función?-Pregunto algo dudosa Marín.

-¿No se supone que vendrá un gemelo con una de las guerreras de Camaxtli?-Pregunto esta indiferente mientras abandonaba el lugar con paso calmo.

-Oye… no creo que sea prudente-Milo le tomo de la mano, por un segundo sintió como si estuviera tomando una braza ardiente.-tampoco es prudente prender el cosmos.-La joven suspiro.

-Entramos y salimos-Dijo está soltándose de la mano de Milo, los otros se dieron por satisfechos.

Dentro del circo.

-Pensamos que habían vuelto-Les dijo una joven con acento sudamericano. Ana Laura de Jaguar miro a los guerreros, a diferencia de su par romana esta no tenía problema de comportarse agradable con Kanon. Para él, sacando el hecho de que deberían estar encontrando indicios de lo que pasaba, no se reprimieron la necesidad de reír un poco y ganar algún que otro peluche. Los seis se sentaron, no lejos de la entrada, en una de las gradas bajas.

-BIENVENIDOS AL CIRQUE OF PHANTOMS-Comenzó la presentadora.-ESTA NOCHE VERÁN A LOS MEJORES ACRÓBATAS Y ARTISTAS DE LOS CINCO CONTINENTES. POR FAVOR NADA DE CAMARAS DE FOTO O CELULARES… -pidió esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ni cámaras o celulares…?-Pregunto Electra de Halcón Guerrero saco su celular.-Que le pasa a esta cosa…-Los demás miraron sus propios celulares tampoco parecían querer funcionar.

-Esto es extraño.-Comento el algo turbado Milo.

El espectáculo comenzó… a medida que avanzaba los guerreros comenzaron a sentir algo, comenzó el show que incluía perros. Para diversión del público, dado que todos lo creyeron ensayado, uno de los perros decidió revelarse y escapar del escenario. Luego del pequeño incidente comenzó el show de los acróbatas aéreos.

-No puede ser…-Ana Laura de Jaguar, se puso blanco, podían sentir su tención.-Quiero irme de aquí… -La joven tomo su saco, que reposaba a su costado y abandono la función. Los demás salieron detrás de ella.

_Fuera de los límites del circo._

Kanon le alcanzo, la joven estaba llorando. Los demás se acercaron a la pareja, el caballero trataba de calmar a la joven que no parecía tener consuelo.

-Ya… calma dinos que es lo que pasa.

-¡ERA MI HERMANO…!-Las trato de llamar a su auto control, siguió caminando mientras elevaba su cosmos. Comenzó a ser rodeada por un cosmos, poco a poco pareció relajarse.

-¿Tu hermano?-Preguntaron todos una vez que la chica se calmó, solo que ninguno noto los ojos que les miraban.

-José María de Águila. Estaba como uno de los acróbatas aéreos…-La joven le miro.- José jamás dejaría a nuestro señor Camaxtli, para unirse a un circo.-La joven cerró los ojos.-DIOSES ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON EN ESE LUGAR A MI HERMANO?-La joven comenzó a llorar, Kanon le abrazo para tratar de reconfortarla un poco.

-Primero… uno de mis camaradas y ahora el hermano de ella…-La guerrera de Belona les miro.

-Los deben de tener bajo un control mental o algo así…-Escucharon un ruido, los 6 se pusieron en posición de combate. El perro que se había escapado del circo apareció de entre unos arbustos moviendo la cola.-Ola chucho… te escapaste de la función…-Milo se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza al perro, quien luego de los primeros mimos, agarro el puyo de la campera de Milo.-Oye suelta…

-¿Que tiene en el cuello?-Pregunto Marín, el animal soltó a Milo y fue directo con ella. Esta reviso el cuello del animal, tenía puesto un collar de bronce similar al que le habían visto a Miguel de León guerrero. El perro le miro a los ojos…-Chicos, no sé por qué… pero no me parece la mirada de un perro…-El animal exclamo un ladrido y comenzó a mover la cola.

-¿Es uno de los guerreros desaparecidos?-Ana y Kanon se miraron algo dudosos, eso sonaba hilarante. Como respuesta el perro volvió a ladrar y mover la cola con más fuerza.-Tomare eso como un si…-El animal tomo entre sus dientes una parte del abrigo de Marín y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos del circo.

-Es obvio que no quiere estar aquí… Vamos.-Electra comenzó a caminar de regreso al santuario.

_Casa del patriarca, Santuario de Athena._

-Los chicos dijeron que descubrieron algo…-Shion miro a la orden dorada allí reunida. Los dioses estaban cayados, no habían pronunciado ninguna palabra en todo el día.-Ahí vienen-Salieron a recibirles, les llamo la atención el perro color café que venía con ellos y la curiosa reacción de este al subir el último escalón. El animal de dejo caer con las cuatro patas extendidas y la lengua afuera. No era lo mismo su cuerpo de humano que esa molesta forma de cachorro.

-Pobre perro… ¿Qué hace aquí arriba?-El animal levanto el hocico y miro a las divinidades. Invadido por una energía (que nadie podría decir de donde saco) se levantó y se arrojó sobre Chi You, a quien por la sorpresa, logro derribar. El dios se quitó al perro con cuidado mientras este no dejaba de mover la cola.

-Es uno de los guerreros del dios Chi You.-Comento Kanon, los otros cinco asintieron. El dios miro a los ojos al perro, podía ver el alma que habitaba en este.

-¿Lǐngdǎo zhě?-Pregunto el alegre dios… El perro comenzó a ladrar con notoria alegría.- ¡Lǐngdǎo zhě! Ya tranquilo-El animal se detuvo, ni la cola movía.- ¿Que le paso?

-Pues… era uno de los perros "adiestrados" que utilizan para la función del circo-El animal soltó u gruñido. El dios miro el collar de bronce que tenía.

-Calma Lǐng… ya destrozaras todo lo que quieras, pero primero debo devolverte a tu forma natural.-El dios tomo el collar entre sus manos y lo rompió sin problema. Se produjo un destello violáceo y un joven de cabellera y ojos cafés se hizo presente.

-Yo, Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro, estoy listo para servirle nuevamente mi señor Chi You.-Dijo este con una voz fría, mientras se mantenía de rodillas y con la mirada baja.

-Primero comerás, beberás y descansaras un poco.-Belona y Neit se miraron, las dos habían hablado al unísono.

-Joven se nota a leguas que estas agotado.-concluyo Neit.-Athena… ¿te molesta si este joven come algo antes de decirnos lo que sabe?

-No, para nada…-La diosa les indico que les siguieran.

Lo primero que el joven hizo fue saciar la sed con la que cargaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Apenas le tendieron la jarra y la bebió de un solo trago.

-Hace tanto que no bebo nada que esa agua me pareció un néctar divino-Comento el joven, su señor sonrió, no había perdido las costumbre de comparar cosas simples con objetos divinos.-Esa maldita-gruño- les obligo a beber de una copa…-El joven les miro…-Nos mató de sed durante semanas. A medida que las fuerzas no fueron abandonando y no éramos capaces de resistir más nos obligaba a beber no sé qué cosa...

-¿Beber una posición?-Neit le miro.

-Supongo que era eso…-El joven miro a las deidades fijamente-lo último que recuerdo, antes de despertar convertido en perro, es a esa maldita riéndose en mi cara mientras me sujetaba y me obligaba a beber de la copa.

-Copa…-Athena cerró los ojos.-Por qué me parece haber escuchado algo parecido antes…

-No se atreverían…-Dijo Belona, las otras deidades se miraron. ¿De quién hablaban esas dos?- Sabe que la pasaría muy mal si se mete con nosotras. ¿Te acuerdas como era?

-Rubia, como de unos 1.70, flaca de ojos verdes, pero a veces se volvían negros.

-Cuando se enoja…-El cosmos de Belona comenzó arder, al igual que el de Athena.

-¿Le conocen…?-pregunto lo notoriamente obvio Hachiman.

-SI, SE LLAMA CIRCE….-Dijeron ambas diosas al unísono.

-¿Y la otra quién es?-pregunto Lǐngdǎo zhě, ante la mirada de las diosas se explicó…-Hay una más, se parece, pero tiene el pelo negro… En realidad son varios los que hay ahí. Pero ellas son las que más se muestran.

-Esa es Medea…-Dijo fríamente Belona.- dos brujas muy peligrosas.

-Pues ya sabemos contra quienes peleamos… Eso está a nuestro favor.-Concluyo Huitzilopochtli.

-Mi señor.-Ana Laura de Jaguar se arrodillo.-Hay otra noticia… no solo les convierten en animales…-comenzó la joven.

_Continuara…_

Nombres:

Lǐngdǎo zhě: quiere decir líder en chino.


	4. Sed y recuerdos

_Sed y recuerdos._

Camus sentía la sed, esta le estaba haciendo menguar su resistencia. La mordaza mucho no le ayudaba, esta parecía mantenerle seca la boca. Su garganta estaba áspera, daría lo que fuera por beber un poco de agua, miro el cáliz que reposaba sobre una silla. Jamás bebería su contenido, sea lo que sea, no le bebería. Trato de despejar su mente, pensar en los jóvenes de bronce. Hyoga ¿Que habría sido de él? Su mente comenzó a mandarle pequeñas imágenes de esa situación. Recordaba a Hyoga entrar a la caja y que luego apareciera un cisne… ¿UN CISNE? Y si Hyoga… No, no podría ser. Sin duda la sed le estaba haciendo delirar. Trato de mantener su mente dentro de la línea de la cordura. Recordaba también a Aldebarán, Mu y Kiki… estaban sentados en otro sector de gradas. La cara de pánico de Kiki y la de frustración de los dos mayores al darse cuenta que no eran capaces de moverse… ¿Él tendría la misma? Unas personas aparecieron detrás de ellos y los hicieron moverse. Por alguna razón lo único que era capaz de mover eran sus piernas, mientras le hacían bajar por las gradas. La presentadora les sonrió con burla.

_Recuerdo._

_-Pero cuanto público esta noche…-esta les miraba con esos intensos ojos verdes.-Tres miembros de la orden dorada, cinco de la orden de bronce y un aprendiz-La mujer miro sonriente a Kiki, este parecía ser el único que si podía moverse, a medida que la mujer se le acercaba más el niño se intentaba escapar del agarre.- ¿Cómo te llamas lemuriano?-Kiki le miro sorprendido… estaba aterrado algo en esa mujer le asustaba._

_-Kiki…-La mujer se arrodillo a la altura del niño y le sonrió de forma maternal, el cual su mirada no parecía estar al tanto, dado que esta era fría. Tomo el rostro del niño entre sus manos. Este intento soltarse moviendo la cabeza, aunque la fuerza como le sujetaban del mentón no se lo permitió._

_-Supongo que él es tu maestro…-Tomo a Kiki y lo sujeto con fuerza para impedirle que escape. Mientras Mu, por primera vez en años desde que le conocía, le mira con claro deseos de matar a esa mujer. –Haremos un trato Aries… -la mujer le sonrió de forma sombría…-Tu y Tauro beberán de unas copas que les daré… y prometo no hacerle daño al niño.-Aldebarán le atravesó con la mirada. Nada les garantizaba que esta cumpliera con su palabra.-Por sus miradas veo que no quieren colaborar…-Unos destellos morados se produjeron en sus manos… para luego de esto Kiki cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor._

_-¡NO!-Gritaron Aldebarán y Mu al mismo tiempo…_

_-ESTA BIEN LO HARE… PERO DEJA EN PAZ AL NIÑO.-Mu miraba aterrada y lleno de rabia a la mujer… Su mirada pasaba de su atormentado discípulo a la mujer que le sonreía con sorna._

_-YO TAMBIEN LO HARE… LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO PARA…-Rogo Aldebarán… Una mujer de cabellera negra apareció trayendo dos cálices. Kiki se seguía retorciendo en el suelo presa de un dolor agonizante._

_-Beban primero de los cálices… y dejare al niño.-La mujer sonrió mientras la otra les tendía las copas- Apenas vacíen sus contenidos y el niño dejara de sufrir.-Camus recordaba la impotencia contenida… Ver a Kiki ahí sufriendo, no siendo capaz de mover ni el más pequeño musculo. Estaba seguro que los cuatro jóvenes de bronce, que aún estaban con él, estarían experimentando la misma impotencia. Mu y Aldebarán tomaron los cálices que les tendían._

_-Maestro… Mu…-El niño se retorcía en el suelo… tratando de mirar a su maestro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el sufrimiento que padecía…-Señor… Aldebarán… no… lo…-El niño soltó un alarido de dolor cuando una nueva ráfaga de dolor se apodero de todo su cuerpito haciéndole retorcerse de dolor. Mu, con lágrimas en los ojos tomo el cáliz y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Por el bien del niño… Aldebarán le imito. Apenas los cálices estuvieron vacíos, Kiki dejo de sufrir, pero temblaba en el suelo... Mu se llevó las manos al cuello, mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba, Aldebarán no tardo en unírsele. Ambos caballeros cayeron de rodillas, mientras se sentían ahogar, parecía como si de pronto les estuvieran estrangulando al mismo tiempo sentían que sus huesos estaban astillados causándoles un terrible dolor... No tardaron en perder el conocimiento ante la falta de oxígeno y el dolor agonizante. _

_-Llévenselos…-Ordeno la de cabellera negra.- Cuando estén listos enciérrenlos con los otros.-Los que habían sujetado a Mu y Aldebarán tomaron los cuerpos de los guerreros inconscientes y abandonaron el lugar por la "entrada" de los artistas.-La cara de estos… parece que en cualquier momento nos estuvieran por saltar al cuello. El parece un León… con esa mirada determinada.-Se acercó con un paso seductor a Ikki._

_-Nos hace falta un león…-Concluyo la otra.-Las guerreras de Sejmet necesitan descansar un poco…-la mujer rio con burla-Le hemos exigido mucho a las leonas egipcias. ¿Cómo te llamas muñequito…? Supongo que por esa mirada eres Ikki de Fénix…-La joven acaricio el rostro de Ikki, quien le atravesaba con sus ojos.-Otro más que no a colaborar…-La mujer se movió veloz y asestó un poderoso puñetazo en el vientre desprotegido de Shun. Quien no siendo capaz de resistir la fuerza del golpe, y la poderosa descarga que le siguió, cayó al suelo presa de un dolor que parecía perforarle los huesos. La morena se acercó con una copa a Ikki, este logro tener control de nuevo sobre su cuerpo e intento deshacerse de quien le sujetaba. Solo que no contó con el látigo que se aferró con fuerza en su cuello y mucho menos la descarga que le siguió luego. Ikki cayo inconsciente, ya no podría hacer nada para liberar a su hermano. Shun ya no se movía, posiblemente, también habría perdido el conocimiento también. No paso mucho hasta que él también fue víctima de la poderosa descarga eléctrica, lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia fue la risa de las dos mujeres._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Camus movió sus manos, aún estaba amarrado, sentía las manos entumecidas al igual que las piernas. La fría cadena que tenía cruzada a la altura del cuello, sin duda era una verdadera molestia. Cerro los ojos, si pudiera elevar su cosmos, se liberaría e iría por los demás. Trataría de saber qué fue lo que le hicieron a Hyoga y si Aldebarán y Mu estaban vivos todavía. Le preocupaba también Kiki, ese niño había sufrido en exceso. Eso era innecesario y la mujer lo sabía, no tenía necesidad de hacerle eso al menor. Miro hacia la entrada de la carpa, esta estaba ligeramente abierta. Pero estaba seguro, que desde la posición en la que estaba, nadie lo podría ver a menos que descorrieran toda la tela que hacía de puerta. Escucho un suave aleteo le observaba, desde una de las vigas de la estructura, un majestuoso halcón con un plumaje marrón e imponentes ojos dorados le miraba. Lo que me faltaba, ser la cena de un halcón, pensó pesimista para sí. El halcón como entro salió del lugar… Siguió trepando por las vigas hacia una pequeña abertura, entre la unión de las vigas y la tela, Camus le miro con una ligera envidia... Ese animal podría entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

_En otra carpa del circo._

Shun trataba en vano soltarse del agarre. No podría estar pasándole eso, había fingido la inconciencia para tratar escapar luego. Pero estos no dudaron en amarrarlo a ese poste. Cerró los ojos, acababa de escuchar pasos acercándose.

-Todavía inconsciente.-Circe miro al joven.-Sabes que no caigo en ese truco… me engañaste al principio, pero sé que estas consiente.-Shun abrió los ojos resignado-Eres muy bonito para ser un león… no se… en que te podemos transformar… Tal vez en algún acróbata. –Shun sintió el miedo treparle por la espalda.- o uno de los encargados de los puestos… Pero para eso tenemos que abandonar el territorio de Athena. No importa… no te pasara nada hasta que bebas de mi copa especial.

La mujer acaricio la cabellera de Shun, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la sed debilitara al joven caballero de bronce y, único, contenedor de Hades. Cuando eso pasara se aseguraría de que él niño de ojitos dulces se uniera a su circo.

_Carpa cercana a los carromatos._

Kiki no dejaba de llorar, aun su cuerpito le dolía. Además el no saber que les había pasado, a su maestro y al señor Aldebarán, le estaba atormentando. Sus manitos estaban atadas solamente con una soga. Shiryu, atado junto a él, estaba inconsciente. Podía sentir el respirar calmo del adulto, sentía una ligera envidia por ello. Él también quería estar dormido y cuando despertara hallarse en su cómoda camita. Miro a las palomas, en total eran cuatro, eran unos animales muy hermosos de un inmaculado blanco, trato de distraerse mirando a los animales.

Medea, fuera de la carpa, miraba a un halcón sobrevolarlo todo… Sonrió con amargura, de no ser que los halcones no eran fáciles de domar y que no había mucho espectáculo para armar con ellos. Sin duda transformaría a alguno de los cautivos en uno, por el simple hecho de tener un halcón como mascota. Entro a la carpa para ver si el joven chino ya había despertado, miró fijamente a Kiki quien comenzó a temblar con solo verle.

-Los niños son tan patéticos…-Abandono el lugar, para dirigirse a la "oficina". El halcón descendió al poco tiempo… Kiki le miro entrar con ese curioso caminar de las aves, que le causó gracia. Siempre le había llamado la atención, y parecido divertido, la forma de caminar de las aves. Vio que el animal realizaba un curioso movimiento con el cuello como si buscara algo y luego se acercó a él. Por un momento padeció el pánico repentino de que el animal le comenzara a picar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el animal fue cubierto por un destello rojizo dando lugar luego a una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos miel. Esta de forma veloz desato al menor, le indico que guardara silencio y luego lo cargar en su espalda. Electra no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Solo estaba segura de algo Belona se enojaría cuando supiera que se acercó al circo en pleno día, sin su autorización, y se había atrevido a descender en más de una ocasión. Ahora con el niño en la espalda se escabullía entre las carpas, evitando ser vista. Si no tuviera al menor en su espalda solo cambiaria de forma. Esa habilidad, Belona se las había entregado a todos sus guerreros para que al momento de realizar espionaje les fuera mucho más sencillo. No dejo de correr hasta que diviso los límites de Rodorio.

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica?-Belona caminaba con suma calma mirando hacia el cielo y a los costados.

-¿Que buscas Belona?-Pregunto Hachiman.

-A mi guerrera, no la eh visto desde hoy a la mañana.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?-Pregunto Chi You, escoltado siempre por el fiel Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro todo el tiempo

-No… creo que me desobedeció que es peor.-Informo la diosa mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Belona… calma no seas tan desconfiada-Trato de calmarle Athena. Los caballeros dorados miraron a la deidad, realmente parecía molesta.

-Tienes razón… Ella jamás desobedece una orden-La diosa miro hacia la puerta-Espero que tenga una buena razón para su ausencia.-Al poco tiempo la guerrera de Belona entro al recinto aun con Kiki colgado de su espalda.

-¡¿KIKI?!-Gritaron todos los dorados, Shion y Athena al mismo tiempo. Mientras la joven bajaba al menor de su espalda. El niño dio un par de pasos antes de perder el conocimiento. Electra lo sujeto antes que su cabeza golpeara el suelo.

-¿Dónde estaba?-Pregunto Athena mientras tomaba el menor en brazos y Electra se levantaba, tomando prudente distancia de la deidad griega.

-Atado… en una…-Miro a su diosa que le atravesaba con la mirada.-de las carpas…

-Me has desobedecido Electra de Halcón.-La joven se arrodillo había desobedecido una oren directa de su deidad ahora tenía que sobrellevar las consecuencias.-Agradece que no has vuelto con las manos vacías… Por qué la que te esperaba… se la recordarían hasta 1000 generaciones después de ti.-La guerrera asintió, sabía que su señora no exageraba, jamás lo hacía. Athena se levantó del suelo y llevo a Kiki a sus aposentos, el niño se notaba agotado. Además percibía una extraña energía rodeándolo.

-Gracias por traer a Kiki…-Le dijo al fin Shion a la joven. La chica le miro, pero no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

-Electra… ¿Has averiguado algo más…?-Pregunto Belona.-No creas que olvidare tu desobediencia.

_Continuara… _

_**Nota:**_

El tipo de halcón en que puede metamorfosearse Electra, es en halcón de Eleonor, que se halla en varias costas del Mediterráneo, principalmente en costas de Cerdeña (provincia de Italia).


	5. Descuidados

_Descuidados._

-Así que Camus, Shiryu y Shun… aún conservan sus cuerpos normales…-Saori cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a meditar, tres de los presentes se sentía aliviados (Dohko, Milo y Afrodita, quien se había hecho muy amigo de Shun).

-¿Qué hay de los demás guerreros?-Pregunto Hachiman.

-Fue a los único que vio…-Informo Epunamun- No, eres el único que quiere saber sobre sus guerreros… Además… si no les encuentro se me mueren si se pierden el partido de Chile-Argentina.-Los otros dioses le miraron- Bueno que quieren… Somos hombres y nos apasiona el futbol.

-Ahora entiendo por qué también eras la personificación de la burla…-Belona entro al recinto ahogando una risa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Neit le miro, la diosa se había desaparecido de golpe.

-Recordándole a la jefa de mis guerreros que es lo que pasa cuando me desobedecen.-Detrás de ella entraba Electra, por tanto una armadura de color marrón rojizo. A varios les recordó el color de la sangre seca- ¿Paso algo en mi ausencia?

-Nada…

-Mi señor…-Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro entro al salón y se arrodillo ante su señor- Eh estado vigilando al aprendiz de Aries como me ordeno. Sigo sintiendo un extraño cosmos rodearle…

-Posiblemente siga bajo un encantamiento…-Epunamun les miro.-Neit, los egipcios fueron famosos por sus encantamientos y maldiciones protectoras… ¿Crees que puedas decirnos si el niño padece uno?

-Por supuesto…-La diosa se dirigió a la habitación donde descansaba Kiki, vigilado por la atenta mirada de Shion y la guerrera de Yaguareté, sirviente de Camaxtli. Su par, Ana Laura de Jaguar, estaba descansando luego de la impresión de ver a su hermano como uno de los miembros del circo.

-¿Que sucede?

-No, te preocupes Shion, solo queremos sacarnos una duda-Neit se sentó en la cama y tomo una de las manos del niño, cerró los ojos y elevo un poco su cosmos. No paso mucho hasta que un aura verde se hiciera presente.-Si esta hechizado…-La diosa miro al niño, aun inconsciente y lo tomo en brazos (ante la expectante mirada de todos) le dio un delicado abrazo que hizo ver a la diosa con un aire sumamente maternal-Luz de protección.-La diosa y el niño fueron recubiertos por un aura roja intensa. Al poco tiempo Kiki abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras la diosa apagaba su cosmos.

-¿Maestro Shion?-El pequeño miro al patriarca, quien comenzaba a dejar caer lágrimas de emoción. Había temido que Kiki jamás despertara.- ¿Quién es esta señora?

-Mi nombre es Neit…-La mujer dejo que el niño se sentara en su regazo, para estar más cómodo.-Soy la diosa madre de la civilización Egipcia.-Le sonrió con un aire sumamente maternal.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Kiki, que…-Neit levanto la mano callando a Shion.

-¿Me dejan un momento a solas con él?-La diosa acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de Kiki. Un tanto a la fuerza… Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro se llevó a Shion que no quería separase del menor.

_30 minutos después. _

Lo que provenía de la habitación eran risas, tanto de la diosa como del niño. Shion tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Dohko habla en mandarín con el guardián de Perro y el dios Chi You. En realidad lo que hacían era intercambiar idea sobre lo bonitos que eran los 5 picos en las diferentes épocas del año. Milo trataba de hacer hablar a la guerrera alada, Electra, que no parecía querer decirle cual había sido el castigo de Belona, aunque se le notaba un tanto demacrada. Hachiman y Belona estaban entrenando en el coliseo junto a sus pares centro americanos (necesitaban aflojar tensiones). La puerta se abrió dejando salir a un sonriente Kiki y a la diosa Neit, quien le sonreía maternalmente. Una vez el niño abandono el lugar, el rostro de la diosa egipcia se puso serio.

-Athena… cuando las tengamos… permíteme llevarlas al inframundo Egipcio… Anubis y Set les tienen preparadas un par de sorpresas.-La diosa, aunque lo dijo con una voz calma, sonó amenazante y no aceptaba replicas.

-Eso lo veremos… cuando todo esto termine Neit…-Chi You le miro-Lo primero es liberar a nuestros guerreros prisioneros.

-Pues en ese caso- Epunamun, se acarició la barbilla-Tendríamos que intentar liberar, a los que sabemos aún poseen su forma humana. Creo que por el momento son más importantes que los demás…-Miro a Athena-Sabemos que algunos están bajo alguna especie de encantamiento… Ellos están incluidos.

-Corremos el riesgo, que bajo esos encantamientos nos ataquen.- Huitzilopochtli se acercó a ellos, tenía una cortada en la mejilla cortesía de Camaxtli-Mis guerreros poseen técnicas muy poderosas, como supongo también las tendrán los suyos-Miro todos los presentes con fríos ojos negros- Neit dijo que tienen a todos los guerreros de las diosas y dioses de la guerra egipcios… Supongo que son varios…

-Son 45 guerreros.-Informo Neit, Shion abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos. ¿Cómo hicieron para secuestrar 45 guerreros?-Tenemos que tener cuidado Sejmet propuso lo mismo y ahora no hay guerreros que defiendan a los dioses egipcios, salvo las guardias de honor de los demás dioses… Pero no son entrenados para la guerra… Solo para proteger a sus señores que son pacifistas.

-En otras palabras… El olimpo Egipcio está casi desprotegido… mmm-Chi You se acarició la barba- Yo logre prevenir a mis pares… Por eso solo mis guerreros desaparecieron.

-Yo le advertí a Marte y los demás- Belona miro a Athena-No tenemos que preocuparnos por el resto de las deidades griegas… dado que se supone, se avisaron entre ustedes.

-Pues a mí no me llego ningún recado…-Athena se cruzó de brazos…

-¿Y si alguien estuviera orquestando todo esto?-todos miraron a la diosa egipcia- Supongamos esto… A quien le convendría que los dioses de la guerra, se quedaran sin tropas…

-Es medio extraño que esas dos nos atacaran sin razón, además es algo muy extraño… que tengan tanto poder como para mantenernos a raya de todo esto.

-Mmm…

-¿Que pasa Epunamun?-Chi You le miro-Algo me dice que sospechas de algo o de alguien.

-Culturas importantes de América, presentes-Dijo este mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-No lograron dejar desprotegido ese continente porque Pacha mamá se aseguró de informar a todos los de Sudamérica-Los demás le miraron, era cierto, de la zona de Sudamérica solo estaba él.-Se llevaron a su guerreros, porque no llegue a avisarles a tiempo.

-Que dedujiste…-Neit le miro.

-América está casi desprotegida, dado que es mucho territorio y no son muchos los dioses… sin contar que nos tenemos un cariño entre nosotros que es enternecedor.-Dijo este burlón.-Todo lo que corresponde al antiguo imperio Romano es protegido por Belona, Marte y Athena/Minerva… Marte esta prevenido y Athena también, pero ella protege Grecia, en otras palabras media Europa esta desprotegida. Asia también, ustedes han perdido a sus guerreros, y si no me equivoco no tienen tantos pares en el arte de la guerra…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-Pregunto Camaxtli.

-Egipto también está desprotegido… -El dios paso la mirada por sus camaradas.- Díganme… ¿Qué OTRO gran panteón no eh nombrado?

-¡NORDICO!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Y quien es un dios chiflado amante de la magia y el caos?

-Loki…-Gruño Chi You.-Pobre de él si está metido en esto…

-Loki… ¿Es de piel pálida, cabello negro largo y ojos grises…? ¿Como de mi estatura y porta una armadura con una tiara de cuernos y un bastón?-Los dioses de la guerra voltearon a mirar lentamente a Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro, quien paso lentamente saliva.- ¿Es él?

-Ling…-El dios Chi You le llamo calmado, por lo cual el chino retrocedió un paso atemorizado- ¿No te pregunte la otra vez si habías visto algo fuera de lo usual…?

-Seamos honestos… en ese circo nada es normal…-Respondió en un tono entre burlón y pensativo el joven.- Yo que iba a saber que se trataba de un nórdico… supongo que esa mujer que apesta a muerte también es una de ellos.

-¿Qué mujer?-Pregunto Chi You mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a contar, mentalmente, para evitar matar a su distraído guerrero. Al parecer todos sus guerreros parecían amnesia de asuntos o datos importantes. El dios, ya incluso pensaba que para sus guerreros era como un deporte.

-Pues… es igual que él… solo que apesta a muerte…-El muchacho miro a su dios…-Sabe quién es ¿No…?-El dios asintió-Y supongo que tengo que correr… por no haberle dicho esto antes…-El dios volvió asentir.-Bueno… nos vemos... cuando mi señor se canse de perseguirme… no por nada soy el más ágil de los doce.-El muchacho realizo una reverencia a las diosas y dioses presentes, para luego desaparecer a una velocidad increíble…

-Ahora si lo agarro y le mato… Para no perder costumbre siempre diciéndome las cosas por la mitad…-Chi You salió detrás de su prófugo guerrero.

-Bueno… De algo me tengo que alegrar…-Belona sonrió-Ustedes no me hacen renegar tanto cuando meten la pata…

-Vez Shion… tú te quejas de nosotros…-Milo le miro.-Pero hay peores…

-Nunca creí decir esto…-El patriarca suspiro- Milo, tienes razón… Tienes toda la razón.

-Chi You dijo que sus guerreros eran medios… Distraídos pero nunca creí que fuera para tanto… -Epunamun- Y yo que me enojaba con mis guerreros cuando empezaban a pelear por los resultados de un partido de futbol… Por lo menos estos me avisan las cosas importantes…

_Continuara…_

_**Si lo sé es corto, pero no quiero dar toda la información de golpe xD.**_


	6. Ave inmortal

_Ave inmortal. _

El hombre entro burlón al carromato ahí sujeta, con unas cadenas especiales, a la pared. Había una joven de cabellera negra y piel morena. Poseía unos ojos celestes intensos.

-Amir… ¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto el hombre de cabellera negra, ojos grises y semblante pálido.-La se aun no hace mella en ti… La única de las guerreras de Neit, que aun no hemos podido transformar.

-Vete al demonio Loki…-le dijo la chica mientras levantaba su mirada y observaba al dios fijamente.-A no espera… tu eres el demonio. Entonces… ojala que Thor te use de clavo… para que te martille la cabeza.

-Ah, pero que joven tan simpática.-El dios lo dijo con una voz natural, mientras tomaba el mentón de la joven.- Sin duda tienes un carácter muy jocoso. Aun seguirás resistiéndote mi bella pajarita...-la joven le escupió al rostro…-Existe algo llamado lenguaje hablado-Loki se limpio con un pañuelo el rostro, vestía un elegante traje negro con el cabello peinado hacia atrás.-Me gustaría que lo usaras más seguido. Recuerda que llegara el momento en que ya no podrás usarlo con libertad

-Ese momento jamás llegara Loki.

-Te recuerdo que soy un dios… Por lo tanto no me tutees… si no te doy ese derecho no lo hagas.-El dios sonrió suavemente.- Te tengo una buena noticia… una vez que termine de dejar desprotegida Grecia… Iré por los guerreros de Odin y luego que tenga todos los panteones desprotegidos… Me hare de los dioses de todos los Panteones… Los convertiré en mis esclavos… todos los dioses serán mis sirvientes.

-Sigue soñando, Mi señora Neit…y los grandes dioses de la civilización Egipcia, no se arrodillan ante nadie…

-¿Qué harán ellos? Ahora que solo cuentan con diminutas guardias de honor… ¿Cuantos guerreros por dios Egipcio…? Dime… cuantos guerreros por dios… No son muchos… Cuando tenga en mí poder a los egipcios, tu señora Neit… lustrara el mármol donde yo pisare…-La joven quiso lanzarse contra el dios, pero las condenas la dejaron contra la pared de madera… Aunque esa pared parecía no ser de madera, sino de mármol.-Que muchacha tan efusiva… Sabes algo… Ese carácter aguerrido me será muy útil.-El hombre sonrió mientras un extraño cayado se hacía presente en su mano.- Hay un pajarito que me está siendo muy molesto ese pajarito y la diosa Romana que le comanda.-Alzo el báculo hasta colocarlo frente a los ojos de la chica.-Me traerás a esas dos… Bennu.-La joven abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada… Mientras el dios pronunciaba unas palabras en una lengua desconocida y sus pupilas se dilataban, perdía completo contacto con la realidad y su voluntad.

Santuario de Athena, esa misma noche.

Neit hablaba por cosmos con alguno de sus pares. Los otros dioses y guerreros no intervenían, cuando la conversación término se acerco a ellos. Su rostro serio y hermoso no delataba nada de lo que sea que fuera tan urgente de informarle.

-Desapareció la armadura de mi Guv…-los guerreros le miraron.-Jefe… eso significa Guv…

-¿Los dioses tienen jefe?-pregunto el curioso Kiki.

-No pequeño…-la diosa le acaricio con cuidado el cabello del niño-El Guv o en este caso la Guv… es la jefe de mi armada… La más poderosa de mi orden de guerreros… la más poderosa de las guerreros egipcios.

-Estás diciendo que…

-Invoco su armadura… Ella está desaparecida… Fue con los dos más jóvenes a la primera función que dieron en Egipto, solo porque estos querían que se distrajera, solo escuche un mensaje de ella por cosmos.-La diosa cerró los ojos- Ayuden a los chicos… fue lo único que escuche, que todos escuchamos...

-¿Pidió por los dos más chicos…? ¿Por qué no por ella también?

-Por que siendo el Bennu, es inmortal...-La diosa le miro. –Ella es inmortal hasta que yo le niegue mi protección y la armadura la considere como una persona no digna de servir a un dios… Es inmortal.

-Ah no… Usted se lucio…-Electra estaba sentada en una de las vigas-Sin ofender… Pero si el dios Huitzilopochtli está en lo cierto y Loki controla sus mentes… ella sería la mejor elección.

-Le diste en el clavo a mi preocupación-Neit le miro-Quitarle mi protección sería malo, como también dejársela…

-Eso es un serio problema. Electra.-La joven bajo de un salto, cayendo delicadamente mientras abría las alas de su armadura.- Revisa los alrededores…

-Shion, coordina a los guerreros que monten guardia. Si Loki controla mentes, no es prudente que el santuario este desprotegido.

-Si, Athena.-Shion realizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Le indico a los guerreros que salieran con él… Se dio un susto de muerte cuando un halcón paso a su lado.-Me lleva, esa chica.

-Esa chica esta para morirse…-concluyo una alegre voz. Cuando miraron se encontraron con Lǐngdǎo zhě bebiendo un poco de agua. Parecía algo agitado, ahora que recordaban Chi You fue el último en unirse a la reunión.

-¿Hiciste mucho ejercicio?-Pregunto burlón Milo. El chino se estiro un par de huesos le tronaron.

-Nunca me había corrido tanto-Soltó una risa alegre.-Sera mejor que empiece a decirle de todo lo que me entero.

-Muchacho no puedes ser tan des…-Sintieron dos cosmos elevarse en las lejanías…-Vayan a inspeccionar.-Ordeno Shion.

_Limites del santuario._

Electra se acarició el brazo, tenía una quemadura en este. El fuego había dañado su ala/brazo y no tuvo otra opción que cambiar de forma. Delante de ella una joven morena de ojos celestes le miraba inexpresiva, a pesar que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas y que su alma llorara sangre.

-Esta debe ser la guerrera de Neit…-Miro atenta la armadura dorada y roja de la chica.-Tú debes ser Bennu…

-El dios Loki ordeno llevarte viva, no me hagas lastimarte más…-dijo con una voz monótona.

-Ah excelente...-Electra se puso en posición. No se iba dejar arrastrar a esa carpa del demonio.

-Está bien si así lo prefieres-su oponente se puso en posición también.-será de esta forma.

_Continuara._

_**Perdonen que sea corto y también que me haya tardado.**_


	7. Fuego y hielo

_Fuego y hielo._

Los caballeros se acercaban al lugar donde se sentían los dos cosmos combatientes.

-Milo…Espera… -Kanon tomo al caballero del hombro y le corrió justo a tiempo que una especie de tornado de fuego se formaba y destruía todo hasta casi llegar donde estaban los caballeros.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Es claro que este combate es muy ardiente…-Dijo Milo mientras se quitaba el repentino sudor que había poblado, debido al calor, su rostro.

-No es momento para tus bromas…-Sintieron un cosmos pasar junto a ellos… Pero no pudieron ver al dueño

-Oye espera… el calor.-Le quiso advertir Shaina. Lǐngdǎo zhě se detuvo y les miro sonriente, estaba rodeado por un aura alba.

-No me afectara mientras este rodeado por mi cosmos…-Continuo su camino, vestía sus ropas de entrenamiento-Esperen ahí, si no poseen cosmos capaces de resistir el calor…

_Sector del combate._

Los puños de ambas guerreras aladas se encontraron, provocando un nuevo estallido de las ráfagas de cosmos ígneos. Ninguna quería ceder un milímetro de terreno… Electra estaba segura que esa chica realmente era más poderosa que ella, si no le atacaba con todo su poder era porque le necesitara viva.

_-Electra… cuando te diga rompe el balance._-escucho la voz del guerrero oriental. La joven asintió…. Sus pies comenzaron a hundirse en la tierra, a ese paso perdería…- _AHORA_-Electra se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que la guerrera egipcia le miraba con una notoria sorpresa en su rostros.- AULLIDO PLATEADO…-Todo a su alrededor quedo congelado incluso la guerrera Egipcia.

-No le retendrá mucho…-Informo Electra.

-_Ya pueden acercarse_…-informo Lǐngdǎo zhě a los demás por cosmos.- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Bien…-Miro a la joven de armadura dorada y roja. Comenzaba a ser rodeada por una intensa ráfaga de calor.- Sera mejor que se preparen…

-Déjame pelear a mi…-Informo Ling mientras se acercaba a la guerrera de Bennu. Se produjo un estallido y la guerrera esta libre.

-Te dará una paliza…-Le dijo sencillamente Milo

-Me gustaría verlo-El muchacho sonrió-No interfieran, hace tiempo que no tengo un combate digno…

-Si me enfrentas morirás…-Le dijo la chica de armadura dorada y roja.-Pero si tan pronto quieres visitar al mundo de los muertos…-La joven levanto la mano y en esta se formo una esfera de color dorado. Pudieron ver lágrimas de sangre caer de los ojos de la joven. -Morirás… IMPULSO SOLAR….-la esfera detono… provocando primero una ráfaga ardiente que a todos los presentes, menos Electra y Ling, padecieron sofocarse. Pero eso solo era la primera parte del ataque el segundo era una ráfaga de fuego tan ardiente como el sol.

-ESCUDO LUNAR…-Delante del joven se presento algo similar al muro de cristal de Mu, con la simple diferencia que este eran rayos de color plata.- Mi turno Bennu… RAFAGA DORADA…-Cerro su puño y lo impulso hacia adelante provocando una onda de luz dorada. La guerrera de Bennu se cubrió con sus alas.

-Como puedes…

-Mi elemento es el metal… pero los perros son amantes de la Luna, ella siempre nos protege y nos dio sus ataques.-Informo el chico… Mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a la luna.-Esto se pondrá muy interesante.

-Me importa poco quien pueda proteger a los tuyos…-la chica elevo su cosmos ígneo- Me llama la atención que el calor no te afecte…-La joven se lanzo al encuentro del joven chino. Que esquivo el ataque con una sorprendente agilidad y velocidad. La joven iba a volver a enfrentarle y se encontró que sus pies estaban congelados.

-Si sirves a Neit, ¿Por qué obedeces lo que te ordena Loki…?-la joven le miro para luego llevarse la mano a la cabeza.- Me lo suponía…-la joven encendió de nuevo su cosmos y fue al encuentro del guerrero de Perro, este de nuevo haciendo gala de su velocidad le esquivo…

-Milo.-Electra miraba todo el combate atenta- Dispara sus agujas escarlatas a las piernas de Bennu.

-¿Por qué?-Milo le miro, pero luego entendió la idea.- Ling se enojara…

-No a menos que sea él, quien tuvo la idea…-Electra sonrió divertida- Al parecer no es tan tonto como creía. –Milo se preparo y viendo la posibilidad disparo dos agujas a las piernas de la guerrera de Bennu. Esta soltó una queja, buscando al responsable del ataque. Milo se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que le esperaba.

-AHORA VERAS ESCORPIO… GRAN TORNADO DE FUEGO…-La joven lanzo su técnica.

-DANZA DE FUEGO…-Electra le salió al encuentro desviando el tornado, este cambio de forma… El tornado se desarmo y dejo pasó a muchos halcones de fuego que realizaron una curiosa danza antes de atacar a la guerrera de Bennu. Esta se cubrió con los brazos y no recibió mucho daño… su armadura apenas tenía unos raspones.

-Esa técnica tan pobre no sirve con migo…

_Casa patriarcal_.

-Lǐngdǎo zhě está peleando… Ese cosmos es el de tu guerrera ¿no?

-Sí, es el de Amir de Bennu.-Informo Neit con muy poco ánimo.- Temo por la vida de sus guerreros.

-Electra es muy poderosa… no se dejara vencer fácilmente…-Informo Belona mientras salía del templo- Pero no por eso no quiero dejarle sola en esto.-Los demás dioses le siguieron.

_Donde se lleva a cabo el combate._

-Debe ser humillante… para Loki…- Lǐngdǎo zhě volvió a esquivar el ataque con una maestría increíble, los dorados dudaban llegar a tener esa destreza.- La única cosa que pudiste haber encontrado fue que ella es inmortal… El resto no me supera… Ni siquiera estoy usando armadura…-Sintieron el cosmos de la chica emanar rabia, pero era distinto… No era la rabia de la joven.

-Pagaras por esas palabras…-Se lanzo contra el chino, a pesar de tener un poderoso veneno recorriéndole el cuerpo, su fuerza no mermaba.- GRAN TORNADO DE FUEGO…

- AULLIDO PLATEADO-El muchacho hecho un brazo hacia atrás para luego llevar el puño hacia adelante dejando libre su poderoso cosmos. Detrás de él apareció un perro de color gris, similar a un lobo, que parecía estar al asecho. Ambos ataques colisionaron formando una poderosa nube de vapor. Los caballeros sintieron el calor emanado por esa nube, más de uno pensó que estaban en un sauna, al aire libre.

Cuando el vapor se disipo, gracias a una poderosa batida de alas de la guerrera de Halcón, pudieron a ver a los dos contrincantes en sus anteriores posiciones. Amir miraba con unos ojos cargados de ira al joven chino que le sonreía burlonamente. En ningún momento Lǐngdǎo zhě había invocado su armadura.

-Te borrare esa sonrisa de tu rostro…-Se lanzo contra el joven, que de nuevo comenzó a esquivar el ataque. Amir a cada momento peleaba con mayor fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la sangre abandonaba las heridas de sus piernas. Apretó con fuerza el puño y le asesto un puñetazo a Lǐngdǎo zhě en medio de la boca… Este retrocedió un par de pasos y se limpio el hilo de sangre de la boca.

-Un golpe… Nada mal.-El joven no perdía su sonrisa burlona- Pero sigues en desventaja, tienes dos heridas por Escorpio, estas agotada por el combate y yo estoy fresquito como una lechuga y para sumarle…-Le miro lleno de burla.-Sigo sin invocar a mi armadura.

-HAY TE HARE COMER TU ARROGANCIA…-La guerrera de Bennu intensifico el poder de su cosmos.- NOVA SOLAR…-Coloco sus manos hacia adelante liberando un poderoso poder lleno de calor.

-AULLIDO DE LAMENTO…-El muchacho extendió una de sus manos… al mismo tiempo que detrás de el aparecía de nuevo el perro salvaje. Ambas técnicas colisionaron, el Perro y el Bennu. Se unieron formando una esfera de cosmos inmensa. Un duelo de hielo y fuego, la esfera danzaba entre el rojo intenso y el plata. Estaban en un completo balance…-Bennu…-le llamo en un canturreo- Yo no soy de los que juegan en los combates…-sonrió de una forma bastante cruel- Para mí los combates siempre van enserio…-Elevo un poco más su cosmos impulsando la esfera de cosmos hacia la guerrera. Esta impacto en ella y salió impulsada hacia atrás. Quedando a varios centenares de metros con la armadura destrozada.

-Gua…-Electra se le acerco y le miro sorprendida- Increíble, pudiste vencerla sin siquiera invocar tu armadura.

-Todavía no termina…-el chico se fue tras la joven herida… Los otros por miedo a que cometiera una locura.

_Terrenos cercanos al coliseo._

Amir se levanto del suelo, su armadura estaba dañada, el guerrero chino había demostrado su verdadera fuerza.

-_Ahora si lo mataras…_-le dijo la voz de Loki en su cabeza, de los ojos de la joven seguían cayendo lágrimas de sangre._-Me traerás la cabeza de Lǐngdǎo zhě, me importa poco la romana y su guerrera, quiero muerto a ese maldito crio._

-¿Aun de pie…?-el guerrero de Perro le miro sonriente.-Esta destrozada Loki, no te servirá ahora…

-Cállate.-Le dijo la joven.- Aun poseo una de mis mejores técnicas…

-Ah ¿enserio? Sera cierta técnica que Neit me comento…-joder este pendejo se sabe todo… pensó Shura.-Pues por si las dudas…-Elevo sus cosmos, se produjo un destello albo y apareció una armadura de color platino y azul, era la armadura de Perro. Esta se desarmo y protegió el cuerpo del guerrero. La tiara platino, con adornos en azul, protegió la frente, las hombreras algo redondeadas protegieron sus hombros, los guanteletes le protegían hasta la parte superior del codo. El peto protegía todo y de largo se extendía hacia abajo formando los protectores inferiores de su cadera. Los protectores de sus piernas subían hasta la parte media del muslo dejando solo una pequeña zona desprotegida entre la "falda" (para llamarle burdamente) y la protecciones de las piernas.

-Hasta que invocas tu armadura…-La guerrera le miro fiero…-Protección completa, alto rango…-dijo está un tanto fría.- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero rango…?

-A cierto no me eh presentado como es debido, Loki -Lǐngdǎo zhě sonrío de medio lado.- Soy Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro, Santo primario del ejercito del dios guerrero Chi You.

-El líder de las tropas, pensé que era el Dragón…

-Na ni cerca…-el joven elevo su cosmos-Ya es hora que pruebe que tan cierta es la inmortalidad que posees.-Fue rodeado por un cosmos albo.-Mi "ráfaga dorada" puede ser muy poderosa si la utilizo con mi armadura.

-¿Estás seguro…?-La joven comenzó a elevar sus cosmos-Resulta ser que Bennu puede regenerar su cuerpo y armadura, e inevitablemente tu abras sentido el cansancio. Antes que puedas recuperarte estarás hecho cenizas.

-Hablas tu Loki… que patético eres. ¿Por qué no vienes tu a enfrentarme?-La guerrera de Bennu fue rodeada por un cosmos ígneo de color dorado.

-Renacer del Bennu…-Todos miraron sorprendidos, Lǐngdǎo zhě sonreía de una forma por completo despreocupada. Los otros estaban un tanto aterrados. La joven cerro sus ojos celestes cuando los volvió abrir estaban sumamente claros.- ¿Idea de Neit?

-No tanto… le pregunte si renacías perdías lo que sea que te hubiera hecho Loki, perdona por lastimarte.-La joven se encogió de hombros y se acerco a los demás.

-Disculpa por herirte.-Le dijo con pena a la guerrera de Halcón.

-¿Espera que?-Todos estaban confundidos.

-El Renacer del Bennu es una técnica que me recupera de cualquier daño físico o-sonrío burlona.- Psíquico.

-¿Estabas agotándola para que Loki se viera obligado a hacerle usar esa técnica?-Electra miro sorprendida a el santo chino.- Me sorprendes chico… pensé que eras…

-¿Idiota?- Lǐngdǎo zhě estallo en risas-Solo de apariencia… seré medio colgado con algunas cosas, pero no soy idiota. Te lo aseguro, la idiotez no se perdona entre los santos…-Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.- Las apariencias engañan dijo el joven de corta cabellera café mientras se alejaba.

-Y valla que tiene razón.-Dijo Amir, el joven se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro- Los guerreros de Chi You son famosos por sus apariencias engañosas… del primer al último Santo del dios de la guerra…

-Ya veo que estas bien…-Neit se acerco a su guerrero que al instante que la vio acercarse se arrodillo ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo.- No sientas vergüenza Amir…-La diosa se arrodillo y tomo el mentón de la joven.

-No fui capaz de resistirme mi señora, no merezco ser su guerrera.

-Lo mereces…-Le dijo la diosa madre de la civilización egipcia.-Ven… será mejor que descanses y nos digas luego que paso.

-Si mi señora.-La joven se reincorporo.

-Estimados colegas…-le dijo Neit con una ligera sonrisa- Les presento a Amir de Bennu comandante de mis fuerzas.

-Mi señora, Loki me dijo que el panteón solo cuenta con las guardias de honor-la diosa le miro, si estaba confirmado Loki estaba entro los implicados- Luego de dar mi reporte quiero regresar a Egipto, no es prudente que sus hijos estén solos. Las guardias de honor no sabrían coordinarse para defender el territorio.

-Entendido…-dijo la diosa Neit, tambien habia pensado lo mismo.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la casa patriarcal.-Dijo Athena, todos asintieron- Sera mejor que te vean esa herida Electra.-La chica asintió, mientras comenzaban el regreso.

* * *

-Gracias por la ayuda…-le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de Lǐngdǎo zhě, el joven sonrío con burla.

-Si me quieres agradecer, acepta que te invite a salir cuando termine todo esto.-La chica le miro un tanto molesta.

-No se supone que los guerreros de Chi You deben aplicar algo llamada celibato.-Los caballero de Athena miraron al chico, lo mismo que su dios y las otras divinidades…

-Te dije salir.-El le miro con burla- Y claro que tenemos que aplicarlo, no por nada se nos llama "santos"…-El joven se acerco a su dios, quien solo se digno a asentir, estuvo a punto de matar al "pobre" santo de Perro.

-Oye… Chi You.-el dios miro a su par sudamericano.- ¿Que sucede si tus santos dejan el celibato?

-Sencillo Epunamun, son acusados de desobediencia a las reglas máximas y ejecutados por traidores.- Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta- Pueden dejarlo, pero si tienen una buena razón y a mí se me antoja considerar valido lo que sienten ambas personas…-En eso todos entendieron, si se enamoran pues que se saquen las ganas.- Pero pobrecito del que agarro sin obedecer las reglas.-Ling ya habia desaparecido de nuevo, ese chico parecia el viento. Lo sentias, pero no le veias.

-¿Tan estricto eres?-Milo miro a sus pares.- Ling parece hace rato haber pasado los 21

-Tiene 24.-informo Chi You sin mucho drama-No es mi culpa que no encontrara a nadie digno….-el dios sonrío de medio lado- A fin de cuentas, es mi hijo, no puede andar con cualquiera.-Todos se quedaron helados ante esas palabras- Él, Gallo y Liebre son mis hijos.

-Doble razón para tenerle bien vigilado…-comento Belona burlona- No se puede dejar a los semidioses solos, pueden meter la pata.

-Pues… que tengan 24, 20 y 18 no los exenta de cometer errores… Principalmente él de 18…

-Deberías levantarles el celibato.-Comento Athena.

-Athena, es una de las tres leyes máximas… no puedo anularla. Esta desde la era del mito… Respeto, honor y lealtad…-Dijo Chi You con pena.- Me temo que me tendré que soportar la rabia de Niánqīng como me tuve que soportar la de Lǐngdǎo zhě en su momento, por lo menos Kě'ài no me armo alboroto ella está de acuerdo.

-Las chicas son las que menos problemas causan con esa regla…-Informo Neit.-Siempre hay problemas con los chicos en las ordenes que se exige la castidad…

-Menos mal que Athena no la exige…-Comento por lo bajo Dohko, porque en eso ni el patriarca se salvaba.

-La próxima vez que me hagan enojar si la comenzare a aplicar esa regla…-Informo Athena por lo cual todos sus caballeros pasaron saliva.

-Dios Chi You… Como se llaman sus guerreros, tal vez los eh visto o escuchado por nombre…-Dijo Amir, aunque lo duda.

-Pues todos serian:

_Wòchē de Rata. _

_Qiángliè de Búfalo. _

_Jiǎohuá de Tigre. _

_Kě'ài de Liebre. _

_Míngzhì de Dragón. _

_Kuàilè de Serpiente. _

_Bùqūbùnáo de Caballo._

_ Rěnnài de Mono._

_ Niánqīng de Gallo. _

_Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro. _

_Jīliè de Jabalí._

-No, no les escuche ni de nombre…-Dijo la joven con pena…-Ling creo que sería el perro que todo el tiempo estaba ladrando. Porque siempre escuche a Medea gritándole a un perro diciéndole que se callara o lo pagaría caro…

-Típico de Ling…-dijo el Dios mientras comenzaban a subir la escalinata de Aries.

_Continuara._

_Nota: nombres traducidos_

**Wòchē significa _Traviesa_ en chino **

**Qiángliè significa _fuerte. _**

**Jiǎohuá significa _astuto._ **

**Kě'ài significa _linda._**

** Míngzhì significa _sabio._ **

**Kuàilè significa _alegre._ **

**Bùqūbùnáo significa _indomable_**

** Rěnnài significa _paciencia._ **

**Niánqīng significa _joven._**

** Lǐngdǎo zhě significa _líder._ **

**Jīliè significa _feroz._**


	8. Lealtad y amistad

_**Perdonen la demora… Mi imaginación no se ponía de acuerdo con esta historia. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. No me maten por tardarme tanto.**_

_**Lobunaluna.**_

_Lealtad y amistad._

El muchacho intento soltarse, tenía las manos amarradas con una cuerda formada con cabellos de mujer. Camus, Shiryu y Shun miraban esa escena atentos… Los tres habían sido atados en la misma carpa, para tenerles mejor vigilados… Shiryu estaba atado en el mismo poste que Shun y Camus solo en el otro. El chico había sido traído de uno de los carromatos y vestía ropas orientales. Al igual que ellos estaba amordazado. Circe sonreía con burla mientras sujetaba al chico por los hombros.

-Así que…-Loki miro atentamente al joven de unos 20 años, este le atravesaba con sus ojos de una curiosa tonalidad ámbar.- Jiǎohuá de Tigre… Segundo al mando de las tropas de Chi You-el joven le miro atento, su pecho subía y bajaba.- me traerás la cabeza de Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro…-al escuchar esa orden el joven negó velozmente la cabeza, jamás le haría daño al líder de ellos.- ¿Jamás le harías daño a tu líder…? que pensamiento tan conmovedor…-dijo sonriente mientras se ponía a la altura del joven y le tomaba del mentón.- Te guste o no… Mataras al perro, tigrecito.-Él joven se tensó, esas palabras no le helaban la sangre.- a fin de cuentas… el tigre es un predador natural.

_Templo de Athena._

-¿Eh?-Vieron que luego de exclamar ese monosílabo, Lǐngdǎo zhě se tensó y dedico una mirada interrogante a su dios quien asintió.

-Ten cuidado cuando caces Ling…-dijo el dios mientras el joven se retiraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa, un tanto, sospechosa- No pasa nada… Ling se puede encargar solito.-informo al ver la cara interrogante de las demás deidades.

Belona miro a su guerrera, quien asintió y salió con paso calmo, y decidido, del recinto. Las guerreras de Camaxtli le imitaron, ante un disimulado gesto de su señor.

-Al parecer, una mirada y un gesto es suficiente para que ellos entiendan que deben hacer…-dijo Shion un tanto celoso debido al claro comportamiento correcto y atento de los guerreros de los otros dioses. También Amir de Bennu se había mostrado igual… Ahora había partido a Egipto a coordinar las defensas de los dioses de ese panteón.

-Simple entrenamiento y mano dura cuando eran aprendices…-dijo Chi You.

-Claro está, ese comportamiento no se consigue de la noche a la mañana…-dijo distraída Belona- son años de enseñarles sus lugares y los protocolos, aunque los resultados son innegables…

-Vayan a montar guardia a las casas.-ordeno Shion, al darse cuenta que los dorados no se tomaban la molestia de entender las indirectas que les hacía.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto distraído Kanon.- El perro parecía planear algo… algo muy grande.

-¿Hablas de Lǐngdǎo zhě?-su hermano asintió- Fue el primero, y diría él único, que sabe realmente que paso… de seguro se lo informo por cosmos a Chi You… Algo en ese chico no me cuadra… Parecía…

-Tonto-dijo Kanon, ahora era Saga quien asentía. Ante los ojos de todos, incluso delante de los dioses… El líder, de los santos chinos, parecía tonto- resulto ser el lobo feroz. Amir dijo que los guerreros de Chi You son famosos por que engañan a la vista…-soltó un suspiro- ¿Dónde se habrá ido el pulgoso?

-Eso quisiera saber yo también…-dijo una voz hetera. Un joven de cabellera negra y ojos ámbar entraba con paso calmo. Los gemelos se pusieron en alerta, no habían sentido el cosmos de ese chico… en realidad no lo sentían directamente. Llevaba ropa de estilo oriental, al igual que Lǐngdǎo zhě… Los gemelos se miraron, no sabía por qué… pero se hacían una idea que podría estar haciendo ese chico ahí… y las pupilas dilatadas, de este, terminaban de confirmar esa idea.

-Largo de aquí…-gruño Saga mientras se ponía en posición…

-¿No me pedirás que me identifique?-pregunto con esa misma voz, dedicándoles una mirada sumamente calma. Ante la pregunta Saga y Kanon se quedaron algo sorprendidos, pero volvieron a ponerse en guardia.-No molesten dorados… tengo cosas que hacer…-siguió su camino.

-POR AQUÍ NADIE PASA…-Saga le salió al encuentro y el joven le esquivo con una agilidad que sorprendió a los gemelos dorados. En un movimiento sumamente veloz golpeo a Saga en el mentón y le arrojo con fuerza a varios metros de distancia.

-¡SAGA! EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS…-Kanon ejecuto la técnica máxima de Géminis contra el intruso. Quien solamente se digno a levantar una mano para detenerla.- Imposible…

-Eso es imposible…-Saga miraba sorprendido lo que pasaba, nadie podía detener la explosión de galaxias con una sola mano. En las casas superiores los guardianes se ponían alertas, era claro que en Géminis se estaba produciendo un combate.

-Mi turno…-el joven les dedico una mirada cargada de calma. Los guerreros percibieron la clara presencia de una dominación mental, las pupilas dilatadas. Lo habían notado desde apenas había entrado el joven.

-Mierda… Loki.-gruño Kanon.

-Que listo… muy listo para una miserable sombra…-dijo el joven embozando una sonrisa que no cuadraba con ese semblante calmo.- Dado que son gemelos… esta técnica es perfecta…-Elevo su cosmos, que le rodeo con un aura ligeramente naranja.- PREDACION GALACTICA…

-ESCUDO LUNAR…-La técnica del chico fue detenida por la técnica de Ling-Si no elevabas tu cosmos jamás te encontraba…-Dijo mientras se colocaba delante de los gemelos.-Que les pasa son dos… se supone que deberían poder vencerle…

-Loki…-trato de excusarse Saga.

-Loki nada…-les reprendió el chico.- ese es el cuerpo de mi amigo… no el de Loki.

-Ya que apareciste… Los Géminis no me interesan… PERO MORIRAN LOS TRES JUNTOS-el joven sonrió con sorna.- ALEGORÍA DEL YIN Y YANG. –Ling abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar la invocación de la técnica más poderosa del guerrero tigre. Kanon reacciono rápido, tomo a su hermano y al santo chino y abandonaron Géminis con la otra dimensión.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Oigan que pasa haya abajo…-Mascara miro a los tres hombres que aparecieron en su morada.

-¿Por qué no usaste tu técnica?

-El Escudo Lunar no sirve contra la Alegoría del Yin y Yang…-dijo el guerrero chino.- A lo sumo amortiguaría el impacto, pero no impediría que nos afectara el ataque… Además.-miro atentamente a los tres caballeros- Porque ejecuto esa técnica, estoy obligado a matarle.

-¿QUE?

-Es una técnica que solo puede ser utilizada con permiso de Chi You… yo también tengo una… no la eh utilizado por qué no tengo permiso.-Miro por encima de sus hombro- ¿alguna idea de cómo detenerle?

-Primero invoca tu armadura…-le dijo Cáncer-Segundo… imbéciles ¿por que lo tentaron a subir a Cáncer?

-Su presencia no se siente…-dijo Kanon mientras miraba las escaleras inferiores.

-El tigre puede unirse al entorno… por eso su cosmos no se siente… -Informo Lǐngdǎo zhě, mientras era protegido por su armadura.- Quédense dentro de Cáncer…-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a descender por la escalera-Es mi cámara y mi responsabilidad…-los caballeros no replicaron nada, ya luego Kanon aclararía por que había hecho a los otros dos abandonar la batalla.

_Escaleras entre Géminis y Cáncer._

- Jiǎohuá.-dijo cuando estuvo frente a su camarada, que no borraba esa sonrisa tan impropia de él.

- Lǐngdǎo zhě-saludo el otro mientras se ponía en posición de combate-ahora te arrancare la cabeza… TIGRE…-llamo, pero la armadura no acudió a él.

-Rompiste una regla Loki… la armadura de Tigre ya no reconoce como un santo a Jiǎohuá…-dijo el líder de los santos mientras elevaba su cosmos.-Ante los ojos de la orden, de nuestro dios Chi You y de la armadura de Tigre… Jiǎohuá ya no es un santo…

-¿Qué?

-Eso quiere decir que tengo que matarlo…-Ling le miro atentamente a su poseído camarada, que para sus adentros lloraba… Había sido desterrado de la orden de los santos. Si Ling le mataba seria el acto más piadoso que contemplaría por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Pues yo NO parare hasta matarte… IRA DEL TIGRE… ¿QUE? –El cosmos de Jiǎohuá no se encendió- ¿Qué demonios?- Cuando levanto la vista el santo de Perro le estaba asestando un puñetazo en el mentón lo que provocaba su caída por las escaleras.

-Cuando eres expulsado de la orden lo pierdes todo… no solo tu honor, tu armadura y el derecho a la vida… Sino que también tu cosmos.-dijo Ling con ojos llorosos.- No sabes cuánto me duele hacer esto…-Loki se dio cuenta de una cosa, otra vez se había equivocado… Sonrió con burla, el cuerpo de Jiǎohuá se mantuvo de rodillas con la cabeza gacha.

-Ling… mátame…-suplico la voz de Jiǎohuá.- no merezco seguir vivo, mi debilidad ah hecho deshonrar a nuestro dios… eh ejecutado una técnica prohibida contra inocentes y contra ti… eh intente lastimar a los guardianes de Géminis… si no me detenías les hubiera dañado…-Ling miraba a su amigo con suma pena- ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡MATAME!… NO MERESCO LA VIDA… -Ling se arrodillo junto a su amigo y le abrazo.

-No tienes culpa de nada… intercederé por ti, ante Chi You…-dijo Ling mientras su amigo seguía llorando y le abrazaba. Sintió algo, un cambio en su amigo…

-Idiota, puedo transferirle mi cosmos…-dijo la voz de Loki en su oído.

-Ag…-Loki acababa de enterrar una de sus manos en el vientre de líder de los santos chinos.

-Supuse que te apiadarías de tu amigo si le deja un poco libre…-al decir eso enterró más su mano en el abdomen del guerrero- caíste como idiota… maldito perro…

-Perdóname Jiǎohuá, te falle…-La sangre abandonaba la boca de Ling… Jiǎohuá volvía a ser él, ahora Loki había abandonado definitivamente su mente… El chico quito su mano de dentro de su líder y amigo.

-Ling… Ling…-El chico tomo a su sangrante amigo en brazos…-No te mueras… mantente despierto… -Se quito la remera e hizo presión en la herida de su amigo-Resiste amigo, yo estoy con vos… no me dejes solo… Ling, somos amigos desde niños… no te derrumbes ahora… Tienes que ser fuerte una vez más.

-Yo llores…-trato de calmarle el joven moribundo. Sentía el cosmos de los tres dorados comenzar a descender, aunque no llegarían a tiempo.- por lo menos eres libre…

-Soy un traidor y el responsable que agonices…-miro la prenda empapada de sangre-Tigre, se que te eh defraudado… Pero por favor, permanece a mi lado y ayúdame a salvarlo… Luego aceptare mi castigo por la deshonra…-cerro los ojos de los que caían varias lagrimas cargada de dolor, al mismo tiempo que un aura anaranjada se presentaba en sus manos y detenía la hemorragia de Ling.

-El tigre te reconoce… ya no sufras…-Ling cerró los ojos…-cuida de mi padre y rescata a los demás…-La hemorragia se había detenido, pero la herida seguía estando.

_Casa Patriarcal._

-Mi señor, aceptare el castigo que usted mi imponga… Deshonre mis creencias, a usted, a mis amigos y al Tigre… No merezco la vida.-dijo el joven que se mantenía de rodillas frente a su dios. Chi You le miraba sereno, lo que fuera que pasara por su mente no se hacía presente en su rostro. Todos los otros, dioses y caballeros se mantenían en completo silencio. El joven estaba poniendo su vida en manos de su dios, dado que ya no se consideraba digno de poseerla.

-Tu castigo lo decidirá tu líder, Lǐngdǎo zhě de Perro, cuando despierte y se muestre en condiciones para dirigir de nuevo… De mientras ocuparas su lugar.-Sentencio el dios.- Tigre.-Se produjo un destello naranja y la armadura de Tigre se hizo presente.- Si aceptas a quien se atrevió a deshonrarte… manifiéstate de acuerdo.-La armadura de Tigre abandono su posición Totémica y cubrió el cuerpo del joven- Si él, en toda su astucia y sabiduría ah decidido que eres digno de vestirle una vez más… Bienvenido seas de nuevo Jiǎohuá de Tigre. Procura de ahora en adelante, portar con el honor que le corresponde a esa vestidura y llevar justamente tu cargo.

-Sí, mi señor.-dijo el joven, mientras lágrimas de agradecimiento caían de sus ojos.

_Habitación, casa patriarcal._

Jiǎohuá de Tigre entro a la habitación donde su mejor amigo descansaba. Su rostro poseía una notoria palidez causada por la pérdida de sangre… Le habían atendido la herida y ahora descansaba… Desde que se desmayo, permanecía inconsciente. Él se quito la tiara y se arrodillo frente a su amigo.

-Perdóname Ling, por haberte herido… Prometo realizar mis deberes con la misma sabiduría y rectitud que tu lo has hecho hasta el momento… Me siento apenado por el daño que te eh hecho… No merezco suplantarte, pero lo hare… Porque eso es lo que ordena nuestro gran señor. Espero que despiertes pronto… y que puedas perdonar mi debilidad…-Beso la frente de su amigo y se retiro… Tenía mucho que pensar.

_Continuara._


End file.
